Black Fairy
by all about party and crazy
Summary: Kirito, the Black Swordsman, traded himself to heal the dying Asuna. By doing so, he was thrown to the world of fairy tail. Given the power of the Lost magic BlackLand, let's join him as he made his own name together with his new friends as a member of fairy tail, working as a mage and going on adventures and kicking dark mages' butts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh, Yeah. So, Hello everyone! I'm finally getting my Author's block out of my system so i decided to start a couple of new stories and... Yeah this is one of them. Whew, i planed to spend my whole summer holiday to write, got an author's block and bla bla bla, now i'm back. **

**Let's roll with the first chapter of Black Fairy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy tail and SAO. But i own my OCs (if there's any), original magic, and mini arcs. **

* * *

**Black Fairy**

**Chapter 1: A trade; Kirito to Earthland!**

Kirigaya Kazuto, better known as Kirito to his fellow survivor of the death game SAO as well as ALO, sat outside the hospital room of his wife, Yuuki Asuna. Inside He could hear the shuffling noise of the doctor and the nurse, trying to heal the stab wound Asuna had taken from Sugou Nobuyuki. The stab was meant for him, a desperate move showing how much the accursed guy wanted to kill him for stealing his chance for a luxurious life. But Alas, Asuna took shielded him and ended as the one stabbed in the chest.

He cursed himself for it.

Kirito cried silently, praying for whatever god and deities to hear him and bless his love. What good was surviving if there's no Asuna for him? He wanted to scream, he wanted to punch and stab Nobuyuki for what he has done to Asuna. He knew better, however. Nobuyuki has been apprehended for his crime and murder attempt and he has to stay calm so the doctors and nurses can work to safe Asuna. He calmed himself. _Later, _He thought. He could punch the guy all he want later. For now, Asuna is his priority. Her safety comes first.

From inside the room, Kirito could hear the panicked voice of the nurses and doctor. Shuffling of feet, rattling of whatever tools they use and -dare he say it- the beeping of the Electrocardiogram getting slower by each passing second.

"...not gonna make it."

"...keep trying!"

"...ll clear!" _Bzzzt _

By this point, Kirito was restrained by several nurses, male and female, from barging into the room and crying his eyes out. He was screaming and struggling like the devil was upon himself. Many looked at him in pity and some even prayed for him. But he doesn't need pity. He needs Asuna alive and kicking, not pitiful looks and murmurs of prayer -though he did appreciate it. Among the commotion, a silent sound of _Beeeeeeeep _sounded. The crowd grew silent as Kirito fell to his knees, the only sound being his chocked sobs and the still trying doctor and nurses inside Asuna's room.

"**LET GO OF ME!" **Kirito roared as he struggled with renewed vigour, throwing some of the nurses back in the process. "Asuna needs me. She needs me there. She wouldn't give up on me. **DON'T DIE ON ME ASUNA!" **He kept screaming and calling but the nurses keep holding him back. People started to gather to hold him, a commotion started to form, it was so loude, louder than even-

It grew silent.

With a silent '_huh'_, Kirito looked around him and saw that everyone was frozen in place. The clock stopped ticking right before the minute hand hit the number 12. Everyone was frozen still and unmoving -except him. He moved his head at the sudden whistling noise to see a man made of light with only his mouth visible. His body was completely white with black lining his form. **(A/N: Reference from FMA) **He was grinning at him while sitting nonchalantly on the chair as if he was watching some very amusing humor show.

"What the-"

Kirito never got to finish his sentence when the white man suddenly stood up, grin still in place, and moved towards him in the blink of an eye, all the while passing through the people as if he was a ghost.

"Ah, i see you have a really serious trouble here, am i right?". He asked with a tone that resembles that of peoples from the advertisement channel. "You, boy, are really desperate. So much that it was amusing to watch." He continued with a snicker, oblivious with how Kirito's face turned from the _"pitiful guy"_ state into _"i'm going to gut you"_ face. Still, the man seems to ignore it -maybe because he doesn't have an eye. "The one inside is your lover, ne?" He asked.

"Why do you ask? Even better, Who are you and why the hell do you care so much!? Also, what the fuck's happening here !?" His voice was raising several notches higher, but he didn't care. The guy seems to ignore the shout too, so screw it.

"Ahh. Is that how you're going to talk to the solution of your problem? Nevermind then, i'll answer in order. I have a proposition to help you, I'm Truth, you are my source of amusement for this couple of year and I stopped the time. Now, to business." He said. There was a pause as Kirito tried to process the information he got. After a while, he realized that this guy's going to help his love so he sucked his growing annoyance and let him talk. At least he will have a chance to save her from joining the angels in heaven.

"Alright. I am listening." He agreed with a curt nod.

"You should." He joked. Getting no response, he decided to cut his crap and get to business. "Now you see, I'm immortal. I need a source of amusement -you- to keep me from getting bored and going insane. I warn you, an insane me wouldn't be good for the world. That's why I will send you to a parallel universe so you could continue your job to amuse me. It won't be free since i will heal your _oh so beloved _woman to top condition. Is the condition acceptable for you ?" He asked with -if possible- a bigger grin.

"Wait! _Amuse _you!? Do you think my whole life is some drama!?" Kirito never felt so insulted in his life. This guy practically came in his most depressed state and offering help while subtly mocking him.

"Pretty much. Just so you know, Without my help... She's dead." He said with a sickeningly sweet grin. If Truth has eyes, Kirito was sure it will be giving off a predatory smile right now. "Your choice."

"Will she be joining me ?" He asked.

"You question an obvious matter." Truth replied. "Of course she will not join you. Now, Your answer ?"

Kirito was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he chose to stay, asuna will die. If he chose to go, Asuna will live but he wouldn't be able to see her for possibly forever. The choice is obvious now. Truth wants amusement, he will get it either with his misery or with a dangerous and possibly life-endangering adventure. Its still a win-win for him.

"Fine, please heal her. But, before I go, can i have a farewell with her?" He asked.

"Alright" was his short reply. "This will be fun. Come along, boy."

Following his order without a question, Kirito and Truth entered the room. The latter phasing through the door while the former has to open the door. The time in the room was the same, Everyone was frozen in time. Truth wasted no more time and with a snap of his finger and a mumbled sentence of unknown language, Asuna was healed. Her wound re-knitted, blood stain disappeared and she looked as healthy as she is when he saw her in the game. Another snap of his finger and Truth unfroze her time. Her eyes fluttered open softly as a gasp made its way out of her mouth. She slowly sat up in her bed to see her love and a figure with a mouth and body made of light.

"Kirito-kun?"

"A-asuna..." Kirito dashed to her bed and quickly enveloped her in a tight bear hug as he sobbed into the crook of her neck. "I thought i'm gonna lose you..."He whispered softly to her. "I love you. I love you so much.. please, don't do that again."

"I'm sorry for.. worrying you." she said as she cried to him as well.

The touching moment lasted for several second longer before Truth, still standing clear and grinning, coughed into his hands. "As much as i love emotional drama, i have to tell you, boy, that you're chocking her." He said while pointing his finger to the paling Asuna.

After several comical moments with Kirito sputtering incoherensible apologizes and blushing as Asuna waved him off, They continued to the topic at hand. Truth explained the whole trade deal to the newly healed girl. Of course, she didn't accept it. Truth, feeling tired and not in the mood for arguing with -as he said it- imbecile mortals, decided to let Kirito take care of his emotional girlfriend. After much arguing and shouting as well as crying and some insurances from Kirito, Asuna accepted and let him go with a sad farewell and a promise that she will wait for him forever.

Touche.

"I'm ready to go." Kirito said, iron-clad determination lacing his voice.

With a nod, again Truth snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared in a flash of white light. As the two disappeared, time slowly started to move as the nurses ad doctors looked around in confusion, shrugging and went out of the room all the while apologizing for disturbing Asuna's rest and questioning what they're doing. Asuna looked perplexed with all this thing; so much for a good rest. _'must be Truth's doing' _

* * *

White.

All was covered in blinding clean white. Not even a single stain and spot exist in the place where Kirito has opened his eyes too. He winced silently, His eyes hurt just to look upon this place. Its too bright and clean for him. So, when his eyes laid its gaze on a large bronze door with intricate designs on it, he decided to not move his eyes away from it, least he blinded himself from gazing at the white world.

Truth was standing in front of the large gate, grin still in place, as he eyed kirito like a piece of meat. With a clap, He gained the raven-haired boy's absolute undivided attention. He snapped his finger and 3 black holographic panel appeared in front of the raven-haired boy, eliciting a startled "woah" from him. Truth silently chuckled at his reaction before gesturing to the holographic panels. "The world you will be sent to operates with magic, similar to that ALO game you played a while back, except they're human, not elves and fairies. Those are three of the magics that you can chose as your primary magic. Pick wisely."

Kirito eyed the 3 floating holographic black panel with curiosity. In those panels, written in gold was the names of the magic he could choose.

**-GodSlayer magic**

**-DragonSlayer magic**

**-****BlackLand **magic

It was all so interesting that he couldn't help but gawk at all three of them. For now all he know is just the name. There's no description of the magic itself and no explanation on it. He couldn't help but sigh in resignation and stared at the patiently waiting Truth. With an all knowing grin on his face, Truth gestured to the panel and all three of them grew bigger as explanation of its uses and pro and cons appeared on it. With miserably veiled interest, Kirito read the data and information of the magics presented.

_**-**_**GodSlayer magic:** _Its a Caster-type Ancient magic. It is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a "God", using a specific element as their type. The certain elemental type of **God Slayer Magic** can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat. __It is said that the original usage of this Magic was to slay "Gods". In addition, the color of each God Slayer's element has a black tint, regardless of what it may be. Similar to Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster is able to eat their own element and also use it for combative purposes. However, it appears that they cannot eat their own "God-like" element and instead one of a lower level. It is not vice-versa with Dragon Slayers, however, unless the Dragon Slayer has emptied out their own Magic Power to create a vessel for the respective element._

**-DragonSlayer magic:** _Its a Caster-type Lost magic. **Dragon Slayer Magic** is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A **Dragon Slayer** is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. **Dragon Force **is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. The exact conditions required for a **Dragon Slayer **to attain it is currently unknown._

**-BlackLand magic: **_Its a Caster-type Lost magic. **Blackland Magic **is a type of Lost Magic which allows its user to manipulate and control all manner of Darkness, and shadows to anyhow they want it. The user of this magic gains additional strength when they fight in the dark, total darkness will not disable their senses either. Similar to Elemental magic, Blackland magic user also capable of turning their bodies into the element of shadow and darkness, thus making them invulnareable to physical harm, however, unlike Elemental magic, Blackland magic is capable of a higher level of elemental bodies which is called **The Shroud of Unlimited shadows. **Which, again, gave the user another boost and a whole new pletora of abilities to manipulate darkness and shadows.__  
_

Having finished his learning session, Kirito nodded to the still grinning Truth and with that the data disappeared, leaving the panel with its name only again. Kirito stood there in silence, contemplating his choice. GodSlayer magic and DragonSlayer magic certainly seems fierce with its ability to replenish power by eating their element, DragonSlayer seems to be quite the strong magic if the Dragon Force is achieved. While GodSlayer magic seems to be the weakest of the three. Maybe stronger if the Dragon Slayer hasn't attain Dragon Force but still, they seem to be in a tie if pitted together. Here comes BlackLand Magic itself. Versatile in its use and effect in dark places, The Shroud seems to be as strong as the dragon force.

Furthermore, Its Black! Black! His favourite color!

"I think i will take BlackLand Magic as my primary magic." With that, Truth produced a ball of black wispy energy. It floated on top of his hands, its form inconsistent like water, giving it a tar like appearance. Truth walked over to rhe black swordsman and shoved the ball of black energy into his chest where it sank in. Kirito shivered at the sensation of the ball entering his body. It felt cold and a bit empty but also gives off a feeling of strength and confidence. Kirito released a bathed breath he unknowingly held. "Amazing."

"Isn't it?" Replied the grinning Truth. "My second gift." He produced another thing with a snap of his finger. It turned into a neatly folded familiar black coat and fingerless gloves that fell softly into his hand. Kirito widened his eye at the sight of the coat and gloves that accompanied his journey throughout the floors of SAO. His coat that earned him the ephitet **Black Swordman. **There, sitting neatly in the hands of Truth, was his prized [**Coat of Midnight**]. With another snap from his fingers, Truth sent the coat and gloves floating forward to Kirito. Overjoyed, Kirito immediately drapped the article of clothing on him. Afterwards, He quickly wore his gloves on his hands, his black shirt underneath the black cloak successfully recreated his image from the accursed death game. **  
**

"Okay. You're ready." Truth said with..Uuh.. A smile.

"Wait! What about the world you will throw me in? The country name? Rules? Things like that?" Kirito asked wildly as he waved his hand comically in the air. "I don't wanna be a clueless person there." Kirito whinned.

"Feh, it'd serve as a comedy show for me. All you need to know is that you will be in fiore kingdom and the currency there is called Jewel." He said before he stepped aside from the giant gate as it opened up and thousands of golden hands shot out before pulling The black swordsman inside while he screamed his lungs out. Who can blame him? Its a freaking hands there. As Kirito screamed bloody murder, Truth was already laughing all the while praising his victim for his great comedic talents.

"Byee~~" He waved before the giant bronze gate closed with a loud reverbrating _WHAM! _

* * *

**The Earthland **

Most of the known part of Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown.

The territory seems to be split into several countries. The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. "_Fiore_" is Italian for "_Flower_". The Principality of Veronica , a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore. The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. It is Italian for "_Wood_". The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Mins. The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Mins. "_Desierto_" is Spanish for "_Desert_". The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. "_Joya_" is Spanish for "_Jewel_". The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. _Bellum_ is Latin for _War_. The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. "_Caelum_" is Latin for _Sky_. The island of Enca, located south of Sin. The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. "_Grande_" is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for "_Big_".

Aside from its wonderful and mysterious terrain, this world is a world full of magic.

* * *

**Town of Hargeon**

Hargeon is one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than Magic, because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there is also a train station and a public park.

Right now, However, Our focus was going to a crowd of woman with hearts as their eyes while they gazed at a man with caucassion skin tan, tall with short dark spiky blue hair. He had a sharp face feature with a tattoo of a pair of tongs in the right part of his forehead. He wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame. This man is Bora who was currently posing as Salamander of Fairy Tail guild -No one knows though. He was currently laying face first in the ground.

In front of him was Natsu Dragneel, the real Salamander of Fairy tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, but currently he was wearing a read jacket, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He was eyeing the scene in front of him with not little amount of interest.

Among the group of women with hearts as their eyes, there's one woman who has.. err.. normal eyes. This girl is Lucy. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with blue cross along it along with a short blue skirt held by a brown leather belt with golden and silver zodiac keys and a whip dangling on her sides. She has just been freed from the charm casted by Bora and was now eyeing the whole scene with interest.

There in the middle of the crowd, sitting atop the fallen Bora was a guy no older than herself. He was of average height, not so muscled but not too lanky either. He has a delicate face that showed no masculinity and could perfectly be described as a cute boy. He has a slightly long but neat black hair and silvery black eye. His clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He was currently eyeing everyone with funny confused expression on his face.

"Uhh... Where the heck is this ?" He asked non-chalantly as if he hadn't fell from the sky and landed on top of a man.

Lucy looked over at the pink haired man with a blue cat on his shoulder. He was grinning happily while asking the black haired guy how he fell from the sky and if he had some food.

The crowd of girls, catching themselves from their stupor, immediately went wild and attacked the two clueless guys shrieking and shouting at them about hitting and disgracing their salamander. The pink haired guy was dodging the punches with panic and confusion on his face while the cat simply flew high into the air, something that shocked the black haired guy if his face was anything to judge. Lucy was about to help them escape as thank you for freeing her from Bora's charm when the black haired guy summoned a large pitch black magic circle under him where his shadow started to expand and grow on the ground, painting the whole area black.

**"BlackLand: Black Pit" **He called out. Suddenly, he and the pink haired guy sank under the shadow before the shadow itself shrank and shrank until it disappeared completely.

The girks started to call for a man hunt and dashed off to the distance all the while shouting off threats and murder plans. Lucy, meanwhile, was staring agape at the now empty scene. _'What was that magic !? I have never seen a magic as elaborate and large as that! But.. Where did they go!?' _She screamed in her mind. However, she suddenly stopped her mental rant went she felt something shift under her. She looked down and comically screamed to the sky as a hand drapped in black appeared from her swaying shadows. The hand grasped the ground and pulled itself out, revealing the black haired guy and the pink haired guy.

Lucy, after realising who the hands belonged to, immediately helped them out of the shadows.

"Guess we're wrong." Said the blue cat as he landed back on the ground.

"Who's that guy anyway ?" Pink-guy asked while the black-man nodded in annoyance.

"Disgusting huh? That guy used **charm **on those girls to gain popularity." Lucy said, gaining the attention of the two boys. "Thanks, by the way."

"Huh ?" Pink-guy and cat asked.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Whoaaa so i managed this. You think its good? Review, fav and follow okay? Flames will be doused by Juvia later. **

**Adieu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahoy! Minna-san, i'm back! Mya, Today's the opening ceremony for my high school so i'm quite beat. Right-o, now then, i shall start this chapter of Black Fairy with a Review Reply section. Nya! (o)/ **

**Flaming Kyuubi: Ah! I agree with ya, I can't wait to write the madness too. **

**KaleenmoreHouse: Thanks! **

**Kaleidoscopopenigma: Yeah, i try to be. **

**Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom: Thank you for your support. **

**Raiden312: Thank you. I appreciate it. **

**Guest: Yay. I will, read and reply. Nya! **

**Teal96Ko: I will extend your praise to my friend, Cheryl. She's the one who said that Kirito MUST choose the black. Anyhow, i really thank you with the review and of course i will update as good as possible with the canon and my own plot here and there. Arigato, Teal-san. **

**DualStarduster: True. At first i thought so too. But let me straighten things, Erza has unatural talent in Requip with many armor she must have bought and collect from various jobs, Requip is magic that allows things to be stored and summoned after all(meaning you have to buy the object). Meanwhile, Kirito has no such thing as Truth merely gives the capability, knowledge on how to utilize said capability, and spells. Second, he is broke. He has no money to collect aromor and also magic weapon of high power like erza's. That's my logic, still thank you for the question. Surprise is after all the best. **

**Daxen123: and i intend to finish it for as long as it is possible. **

**Vangran: Uuuh... I'm a bit slippery on the fingery and i'm a bit typo, so sorry for that. You know, i want to make BlackLand a very malevolent magic... i wonder if i could tinker with it. **

**Guest & its good: Thank you. **

**...And there you have the Review Reply session. Truthfully, i'm a bit depressed at not breaking 15 reviews. I know, some puts a Fav and Follow this story but its just Reviews give me all the more motivation. Like a prove that it is read by you guys and you like it to some level. (-3-) Please give a review. even a simple this is good or other building comments will do. Of course, no flame accepted and will be ignored forever. **

**Enough with the banter. Lets start. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SAO and Fairy Tail material that appears here. I only own my own little plots, magics, and OCs. **

* * *

**Black Fairy**

**Chapter 2: BlackLand, Celestial Spirit, and fire dragon!**

The town is nice. Kirito thought to himself. If he didin't know any better, He would have suspected that he was somehow trapped back inside the death game SAO. The town, Hargeon, as the lucy girl stated, is a port town. It was designed like the old european cities with houses made still of stone and wood. This world has a fresh air. Far better than his homeworld, he grudgingly admitted, a true sign of how much humanity lagged behind in this world. He has crumbled all his hopes of somehow having a computer system in this world.

He still loves his games, dammit!

Meanwhile, as they moved across hargeon, Kirito sorted through the alien information in his head. The knowledge of how to use BlackLand magic to an acceptable level. Its powers and weaknesses, secret, spells, power ups, and whatnot flew around in his head while his body moved and his mouth chatted animatedly with his fellow traveler and makeshift tour guide. Lucy was being very kind and lead them to a nearby restaurant as a sign of gratitude for saving her the weirdo's charm. It was a useful skill, He admitted. Having the ability to multitask was severely needed when you wanted to beat all 100 floors of aincrad along with the bosses of each floor without dying.

Though he kept silent when he saw the flying blue cat with a knapsack in his back. The sheer absurdity of the sight was preventing him from actually forming a comprehensible world and thus kept his thought in his own head.

As soon as they arrived, Lucy immediately choses a spot and told them to order anything since its on her. The poor girl never realized that she's going to kill her wallet.

"i'm Lucy. Nice to meet you!" She said.

"Aye." The blue cat replied happily as he munched on a fresh fish he ordered.

The pink haired guy, Natsu, was slurping a plate of spaghetti with dangerous speed, yet magically didn't choke and possibly die because of it. The Spaghetti was gone in a second and he quickly stuffed other foods in his mouth without manners and not a care in the world, throwing bits and pieces of it around as he did so. The blue cat was kinda same too. Kirito wondered if table manners has not yet existed in this world.

"Happy and Natsu, right ?" Lucy asked with a smile in hopes of calming the two from their eating frenzy and struck a civilized and friendly talk with them. And clearly failing miserably as they continued to stuff food into their insatiable mouths. Kirito, meanwhile,ate at his own pace, the pace of a normal person.

"You are a really good person." Natsu said as he continued on his frenzy.

"I get it, but please take your time." She said with a sheepish smile while waving her hand in a placating manner. "You're throwing the food after all." _also, i spent the 1000 jewel i save with my sex appeal from that stingy old man on this! _She added in her head with an angry scowl on her face as if insulted, which is probably the case. "Ah, Kirito-san was it? Thank you very much for saving me too." She said with a sweet and gracious smile on her face.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile."Thank you for paying this meal, i'm broke too."

"Well, That Salamander guy was using **Charm, **In other words: A fascination magic." She informed while sighing and shaking her head in a disappointed and disgusted manner. "It influences the heart by attracting one to the caster, but it was banned several years ago. " She added before a vicious scowl appeared on her face. "Going to such length just to be popular, what a disgusting guy." She commented, ignoring the fact that Natsu and his cat was still eating and her other audiences was barely paying attention too. "But thanks to you jumping in, The charm was lifted, and this is my way of thanking you guys."

"I see." Natsu said shortly.

Pointing to herself with a smile, lucy continued with her monologue. "I may not look like it, but i'm actually a mage too. I haven't joined a guild yet, though." SHe said with a sheepish smile while scraching her left cheek softly.

_Guild? Is it like SAO? _Kirito thought to himself as he paid more attention to Lucy's rambling now. Lucy, Seeing how she got his interest, decided to elaborate as best as she could. "Ah, A guild is an organization where mages are employed and receive information. Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." She said before she clasped her hands with a face full of fangirlish amazement and squealed while hearts flew around her.

_Must be some kind of magic. _Kirito thought in amusement.

"But..But.. There's so many guilds all over the world!" Its kind of ironic and amusing to see a teenage girl babble about guilds and whatnot in front of two teenage boys and a cat. Natsu and happy paid as much attention as one would a little child's rant, while Kirito was chuckling in amusement, having finished his meal and drink. "And i heard it's really difficult to enter to the popular ones!" She continued to squeal. "The one i want to join has lots of very wonderful mages there! Ah, what should i do, i want to join but its must be difficult!" She screamed while her eyes turned into hearts and her nose released a stream of steam. Meanwhile, Happy was sporting an X as his eyes and Natsu was eyeing her like she was going nuts.

"Err.." He tried to start but was cut off by Lucy.

"Oh, right! Kirito-san, What was that magic used? I have never seen shadow magic that elaborate and large. Usually they are small, simple and effective. On further note, Are you a member of a guild?" She was practically climbing the table to stare at him now, with a steady stream of smoke from her nose as if she was an eager dragon ready to pounce a prey.

"Um.. In order. I used **BlackLand magic. **I don't know, i never met others that used shadow aside from myself so i thought it was usual. I haven't joined any, Why?" He asked with a tilt of his head signifying his confusion. However, he did notice the stiffening posture of the cat and his widened eyes at the mention of his magic.

"Oh wow! I never heard about that magic! Must be some rare and strong ones! I myself uses **celestial spirit magic**. It allows me to summon celestial spirit by using the gate keys if i have estabilished a contract." She said happily while showing them her gate keys. She then turned her face to the two eating maniac in front of her before addressing them as well. "Ah, before, it seems you're looking for someone, who's it?" She asked.

"She sure talks a lot.." The cat murmured silently before replying with a cheery smile. "Aye! Its Igneel."

Natsu then sighed as he momentarily ceased his eating fest. "We heard that Salamander is in this town, so we decided to check it out, turns out it was a different person." He said before continued to eat what was left of his portion.

"Salamander may be his name, but he didn't look like one." Happy said with his everlasting smile.

"Since i heard it was the fire dragon, i thought it must be Igneel." Natsu huffed as he crossed his arm on his chest.

"And what does the fire dragon look like as a human?" Kirito and Lucy asked together with a sweatdrop forming on them.

"Huh?" The two of them looked bewildered before Natsu decided to answer and elaborate. "He isn't a human. Igneel is a dragon" That was when Happy decided to chirp in and added his own two cents by saying "Aye! He's a real one."

Lucy and Kirito gained a shocked expression before the two of them went wide eyed and yelled indignantly at the two clueless idiots. "There's no way such a being will be in the streets!" And said two idiots went wide eyed before their eyes turned comical, raising one finger in a 'i-just-thought-of-it' gesture and said "AH!"

"Hey! Don't make a face like you just realized that!" Both of the alleged sane human on the group shouted as one.

Lucy sighed before smiling and pulled out some money and placed the down on the wooden table. "This should cover it. You guys take your time, its about time i go, so.. Bye." She said as she walked away and waved. However, Just as she was arriving on the door and the waitress was about to thank her for a business well done, Natsu and Happy jumped out of their seats and performed a prostration to Lucy.

"Gochisousama-deshita!" the two yelled out like some old man from ancient Japan.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Lucy went immediately pale and got into a embarrassment-induced panic. "Stop it! Its very embarrassing!" He hair was rising like that of a cat and her face was beat red as a few beads of sweats rolled down her face. By now, everyone was looking at them in amusement and shock. "i-its okay! You saved me, so we're even now, 'kay?" She said while her hands was moving in a placating manner, telling them to stop.

Natsu, However, was having none of it. He turned to Happy with a weird face. "It's not like we mean to save you or anything." He said, causing Lucy and Kirito to sweatdrop from them, though for two completely different reason. Though for Kirito, He found that line very very tsundere-ish. Happy replied with an Aye. Then, a light bulb lighted above Natsu as he smile and clasped his hands together "Ah, I've got it!" He said, before he rumaged through his bag and pulled out a paper with the sign "SALAMANDER" in it. "you can have this."

"Hell No!" She said.

"Uhh... Lucy-san."

Turning as her name was called, Lucy saw Kirito drapping on his black coat back and walked over to her. "Do you mind if i tag along with you for a while until i fine a guild i want to join. I promise i won't cause you trouble." The BlackLand mage asked with a short bow, unknowingly sending Lucy to a deeper panic than before. Not sensing the distress, he has caused, Kirito kept on bowing.

"P-Please don't bow like that and its fine. You can." She said with a sweatdrop trailing down her head.

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER... **

The park, Located in the middle of Hargeon town was currently devoid of any visitor it might accumulate in other day, aside from one Lucy and Kirito. The former was reading the weekly sorcerer magazine while Kirito was practicing his magic by making his shadow twist turn and cut nearby weeds, occasionally letting his shadow grow and devout trees and benches. Lucy was paying all this no mind as she busily engrosed herself in her magazine detailing all sorts of things about mages.

"Oh my, Fairy tail caused trouble again.." She commented off-handedly. "During the annihilation of the Devon Thief Family, 7 residential houses were destroyed." She read out loud. Kirito stopped what he was doing and froze at that statement. How the fuck did a simple Thief extermination caused 7 residential house to get leveled to the ground? What manner of idiot did that? His reverie was stopped as Lucy laughed. "Hahaha! They really overdid everything!"

_That was a bit in the understatement side, Lucy. _Kirito thought to himself as he sweatdropped before continuing what he did before.

Lucy flipped another page open and exclaimed happily "Woah! Its a gravure of Mirajane!" She said and continued to flip several pages before sighing and sat straight back up. "I wonder how i can join Fairy tail? I wonder if i have to went through an interview or something?" She said before she closed the magazine and squealed silently to herself. "The mage guild Fairy tail is the coolest."

Kirito was about to talk to her about this guild when another voice joined the fray. "I see so you want to join Fairy tail."

Lucy and Kirito turned to the side to saw Salamander walked out of the bust with a smile in place. Kirito silently prepared his Shadows to form blades, ready to gut the disgusting piece of garbage should the need ever arive. "S-salamander!?" Lucy shrieked in surprise while pointing a finger in an accusing manner at the man. Said man winked at her, causing a shiver to appear.

"I was searching for you." He said as he stepped fully out of the bush he was coming from. "You see, i really want to invite you to my party." He said as he raised his ring filled hand while winking and smirking at her, trying to charm her.

"Your charm won't work on me!" She said while pointing a finger to one of the rings in his hand, which was pink with a heart on it. "That spell's weakness is awareness. Its useless against people who knows it."

"Lucy, should i?" Kirito asked in a hushed whisper, to which the blonde female replied with a shake of her head, telling him to listen to the guy before he can send him to oblivion. "Fine."

"So i was right. I have a hunch that you were a mage when i saw you. So, you interested in joining my guild? If you join my party, i could tell the master to accept you." His offer seemed to be tempting enough for Lucy, judging by her eyes going hearts and squealing like crazy. After that, lucy agreed whole heartedly on his offer and decided she would come to his party with Kirito as a body guard. Truthfully, he didn't mind going, as long as the annoying man kept clear of him.

"Well, see you tonight my lady." He said with a smile before snapping her fingers in an extravagant manner and summoning a pink magic circle from it. Pink fires appeared magicaly from where he was standing, picking him up into the air, twirling and circling on itself before stopping on a certain height above the air. "**Red Carpet.**" He said before sending Lucy a two finger salute and flying off into the sky.

Kirito set his gaze on Lucy, fearing that she was once again caught in that **Charm **she had spoken about. The moment he did, he witnessed the incarnation of devil as the hearts shaped eye shattered and in its place was lucy's brown hazel eyes glinting with evil, malice and mischief. She began to giggle in an ominous manner before laughing loudly. Fearing that his friend might gone insane, Kirito tried to calm her down. "O-oi! What happened? Why are you laughing?" He asked as he patted her back.

"I can join join fairy tail! And all i need to do was act like a good girl around that bastard." She said, wipping a tear of amazement from her wise plan.

It was official..

Lucy's a darn good drama queen with malice in her hearts..

* * *

**Later That Night ... **

At the beginning, everything seems okay. Various woman in fancy beautiful gown walked in the deck of the private ship, either dancing or drinking wine while enjoying the sea breeze. Kirito grudgingly admitted that the food and party weren't half bad. Though, Asuna's cooking still is number one in his stomach. The thought of the brown haired girl striked a pang of pain in his heart, he felt lonely without her but knowing that she's safe and alive is good enough for him. Silently enjoying his meal, he kept his eyes sharp on the room in case of traps... Traumatic events in ALO has its uses too after all, and so.. Kirito kept his vigilance while feigning innocence.

His guts was telling him that something wasn't right. He has seen some men dressed like thugs walking around with malicious grins in the back room, while Salamander himself kept on missing even though he asked Kirito and Lucy -just Lucy, actually. But he's her bodyguard so sue him- to join him in a private room.

His gut was proven correct, seeing as right now they're trapped and surrounded with thugs, each of them holding the girls who appeared to be sleeping. He himself was almost put to sleep by another of the vile man's charm if not for lucy slapping him hald in the cheeks to help him get a grip. This is one of the few moments where he curses his sleeping habit, and lucy for slapping him so hard it throbs. But that besides the point now, Kirito paid no mind for what the garbage of a man spilled from his mouth and instead chose to sort through his implanted memories from Truth about his magic to see which spell best to disable the thugs surrounding them.

_'gotcha!' _He cheered to himself.

"Why you.. !" Lucy sneered and swiftly pulled her gate keys from the slit of her dress, however, her action proved to be in vain as Salamander quickly made a magic circle and summoned a whip made of pink flames and quickly snatched the keys away from her hands.

Holding the keys with intrigue, Salamander spoke. "Hmm? Gate keys? So you're a **Celestial spirit **mage." He raised his hands and threw away the keys into the open window and away to the sea. "The magic is only usable to contractors, so its useless to me." He said

_'what kind of person is he?' _She thought to herself as she lowered her head in anger, looking at the girls who slept innocently, unaware of the trap they have fallen in. _'How can a person do something like that? Is this what a fairy tail mage is like !?' _She raised her head to glare at them, fire brighter and hotter than hell shining behind her golden orb. "Using magic for evil intents and tricking people.. You're the worst!" She cried.

"Who the hell cares? Men, tie and shut her up." He ordered his thugs.

Lucy recoiled in fear, apparently forgetting that she has bodyguard beside her in her bouts of anger before hearing a cold, emotionless, firm and confident statement.

**"Phantom Pain!" **

On his feet, Kirito made a large pitch black magic circle, an insignia of a sneering wolf appeared in the middle of it. Without warning, his shadow writhed and shook before turning its shape from his original form into blades and needles. The shadows crawled across the room, slithering with lightning fast movements all the while dodging Lucy's and the girls' shadows. Just like that, they stabbed through the shadows of the thugs and Salamander in various spots. Some were stabbed in their shadows' leg, arms, stomach, chest, head, neck, etc. At first, Lucy was about to tell him that his spell failed and he should transport them away with his first shadow spell back in Hargeon. But that all stopped.

The men in the room started to scream in pain, clutching whatever part of their bodies while they did so.

Seeing the surprised and confused stare from Lucy, Kirito decided to explain the spell's function. "Shadow is tied to a body, Lucy. This spell allows me to injure a person through their shadow. It will not transfer any wound from the shadow to the main body but it will damn well transfer the pain it inflicts, hence the name. Just so you know, shadow can't defend themselves from anything." As if to prove his point, His shadow retracted and stabbed all other shadows in different parts, causing them all to scream again.

"Amazing." Lucy gaped.

"Isn't it?" Kirito smirked.

In their momentary distraction, Kirito failed to notice that Salamader has prepared a magic circle. From it, came a small fist made of pink fire and it lauched at breakneck speed to him. It wasn't strong by any stretch, Salamader knows it, but at least it will be enough to cancel his shadow trick. True enough, the fist connected to the side of his head and threw him across the room and into a table, breaking it in half. The shadow blades retracted back to its master and the pain they felt disappeared, though it did enough as many of the thugs fell unconscious from the amount of pain they got.

Kirito berated himself for losing focus so easily, it appears being away from SAO and ALO has dulled him. He spitted out a globule of bile out his mouth and stood up, glaring at the deranged man as he did so. Salamander, not wanting to lose sneered at him. "You dug your own grave." Kirito spat.

"Let's whose grave it is, brat!" He challenged. Salamander was about to make another magic circle before the roof suddenly exploded and out of the smoke came a certain pink haired guy with a certain blue cat.

Natsu appeared from the smoke, his body set in a crouching position and anger etched into his face. Lucy and Kirito smiled and as one greeted the pink haired guy "Natsu!" they say. However, all the commotion he caused by his entrance seems to annoy the ship, as it choses that this was the time to groan and shake a bit. Natsu immediately abandoned his angry face and went nauseous with an inflated cheek and pitiful eyes. "U-urp! Can't stand this!" He croaked wihile covering his mouth with one hand.

"You suck!" Lucy shouted indignantly.

"Seriously? That's lame.." I sighed at his antics.

"S-shut up." He moaned. Trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

Up in the roof, where a hole now rested, they saw the obnoxious blue feline floating in the air, his wings out and proud on display. "Lucy what are you doing here?" He asked with a weird combination of a frown and a smile. Truly, this cat could make the weirdest of combination.

"Happy? This man tricked me, saying he could help me join Fairy Tail. By the way, did you have wings before?" She asked. It appears that she never paid attention about him when they first met in the middle of the girls' riot earlier that day.. Happy, seeing that this wasn't the time nor place to discuss the amazing wings he possessed decided to ignore her with a 'I'll explain later' excuse and swiftly used his tail to hold her and take her out of the ship and into the sky, all the while ignoring the gaping thugs and Salamander.

"What about Natsu and Kirito?!" She asked with panic and worry lacing her voice.

Happy, still smile-frowning, replied "I can't carry 2 people."

Meanwhile, in the ship Salamander was fuming that one of his girls escaped. Turning to his men he ordered "Catch her! If we let her escape, she will report to the council!". The ship lurched and swiftly took off and followed Lucy, intent to catch her back. Salamander proceeded to create his signature pink magic circle and from it, multiple blazing pink whips formed and took to the sky, hot on the tails of both Lucy and Happy.

**"Prominence whip!" **He shouted.

"Oh no, you don't! **Clutch!**" Kirito mirrored Salamander by swiftly making his own magic circle in front of him where tendrils of shadow and darkness in the form of clawed hands shoot forward, managing to catch and stop most of the flaming pink whip. Luckily, those that he failed to stop was successfully dodged by happy with skills and agility that belied his size and attitude. Meanwhile, Lucy screamed as Happy made manuevers to dodge. **  
**

"That nimble cat.." Salamander growled.

"Your fight's with me, bastard! **Clutch! Strike!" **Two magic circles appeared simultaneously, one in each of his outstretched hands. from his left hand where the **clutch **spell was casted, out come a dozen of clawed shadow limbs that grabbed tightly on Salamander's hands, legs and neck and from his right hand, came several 'blunt' edged shadow tendrils, moving with breakneck speed before colliding with Salamander's torso repeatedly.

**Strike **isn't actually a spell, Kirito merely manipulated the shadows and darkness and send them with devastating speed multiple times. If he were to use the real form of **Strike **Salamander will have a large hole in his torso now, and since Kirito has no wish to be or labeled murderer, he decided to downgrade the spell with his own makeshift **strike. **Should he be pleased with the result? Definitely.

Turning his gaze to the side while maintaining his hold over the spell, Kirito looked at the struggling Natsu. The pink haired guy looked winded even though all he do was crouching over in the corner and panted like there's no tomorrow.

Happy was flying away successfully with Lucy. He was quite shocked when the pink whips appeared, but luckily he managed to avoid what little numbers when to his way. He reminded himself to thank Kirito for his timely intervention later. Right now he has some important news to tell to Lucy. So, calmly, he turned his head down to look at his companion, opened his mouth to speak but quickly got cut off.

"We have to save Natsu, Kirito and the girls!" She said.

"Lucy, listen up." Happy began.

"What is it? At a time like this.." She grumbled

"My transformation has its limit." He said, and as if on cue, His wings poofed away into nothingness while his tail shortened.

"Shitty cat!" Lucy screamed as they plummeted down into the cold ocean, Happy's 'Aye' was the only thing that was heard after that. With a loud splash, they were now underwater. Lucy skillfully swam away and into a rock a few metres away from her while happy crashed his head against another rock with a gurgled "Uurgh!". Lucy ignored him, continued swimming away to the rock where she could sea her gate keys hanged by. With happiness and relief, she grasped her keys and swam up to the surface, already sure that happy followed her.

Meanwhile on the ship, Kirito and Natsu was outnumbered. As the ship keep moving, Natsu grew even more green and sick, leaving kirito to defend for themselves and keeping an eye for the still recovering Salamander. It wouldn't be a matter if he could cast his heavy hitter attacks, but its to dangerous with Natsu there with him. Trying to pay too many attention on too many things caused him to miss one thug that crept behind him before he got a swift punch to the side and tumbled to the vomitting Natsu, where they both got beaten up.

"There's no other choice. We have to move to bosco now." the now recovered Salamander said.

"Fairy tail? You?" Natsu asked as he blocked one of the kicks from the thugs. They all stopped to glare at him, giving Kirito the distraction he needed to cast his spell.

"Bye, suckers! **BlackLand: Black Pit!" **With the forming of the all too familiar pitch black magic circle, Kirito's shadows grew and swallowed the thugs all down into the darkness, leaving him alone in the deck with Natsu and Salamander. Kirito closed his eyes and focused on the shadows casted by the ship on the sea water and opened another **black pit **there. The effect was instanious, the thugs all screamed in surprise when their skin touched the cold water of the sea. "Good riddance." He murmured. "Be careful of catching a cold!" he mocked them. _i hope a shark found you all and eat you instead._ he thought to himself.

_Wait. _He thought to himself _Since when am i so evil? Lucy must be rubbing off on me.. _With a sweatdrop, he turned his face to the new wave of thugs from inside the room, ready to send them off to the cold sea again.

* * *

**[Off in the sea] **

"Ueeh.." Happy appeared on the surface, his belly bulging with sea water. Lucy appeared a second later, a feral grind on place.

"Here i go." She said with a fist pump. Twirling a golden key in her hand, she chanted. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!" She thrusted the key into the surface of the sea and with a sudden echo of ringing bell, a magic circle white bluish magic circle appeared. **"Aquarius!" **She called out. Just as she did, the wate rose up and spun in a beautiful twister before parting and showing a mermaid. Aquarius has a long blue fish-tail, blue hair, large breasts, and dons a revealing blue bikini top. She wears two gold armlets on both of her arms and wrists, she also wears a headband and three piercings on her tail and a golden belt on her waist. Aquarius also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collar bone. She wields an urn in her arm.

"A FISH!" Happy squealed happily, breaking the cool moment.

"No, she's not!" Lucy interrupted.

"Woow! Amazing." Happy smiled, marveling the sight of the beautiful floating mermaid.

"I'm a **Celestial Spirit Mage.** I can summon spirits from Spirit World by using gate keys." She explained proudly with a smug smile on her face. The expression changed however, as she turned and face the ship that's moving her way. She pointed at the ship angrily. "Aquarius, use your power and push that ship back to the port!" She ordered.

"Tsk" Aquarius grumbled, feeling annoyed.

Lucy turned to face her with a shocked face. "Did you just say 'Tsk'?"

"You shouldn't care for something that trivial.." Happu chided.

"Noisy little girl," Aquarius began calmly, sounding deceptively cool. "Let me tell you something." At this point the sea started to move and rise, forming waves. Still with the calm voice, aquarius continued. "If you drop my key again, i will kill you." She said with a sideway glare at the end.

Lucy and happy immediately hugged each other. "G-gomenasai!" They stuttered.

Aquarius started to gather the sea water at rapid speed into her urn. When she finished, the urn started to glow and with an angry expression befitting for a yankee and mafias in japan, brought the power of water she gathered down. "ORAAAAAAAA!" was her battle cry. Following her cry, was a giant wave the size of a tsunami, heading to all direction at deadly speed, successfully pushing the ship away and into the port of hargeon town.

Along with Lucy.

"Why am i getting pushed too!?" She wailed in panic while happy was already washed away in the chaotic waves.

The giant tsunami wave crashed into the port a short moment after, destroying the place instantly. As the wave receded back, The wrecked ships, building, and infrastructures came into view. Lucy and happy was kissing they new friends, AKA the sand. The people seems to be safe, just in shock and panic. Salamander's ship was sprawled on the land, destroyed.

"What were you thinking!? washing me away like that!?" She asked the still calm aquarius.

"I made a mistake, i end up washing the ship away too.' She said calmly.

"You were aiming for me!?" the accusing tone was thick enough to be cut with a sword.

"Don't summon me for a while." She said without missing a beat. she turned away with a smug smile on her face "I'm going on a date with my boyfriend for a week. With a BOYFRIEND." She stressed the last part enough for Lucy to know that she's jabbing at her single status before she disappeared into motes of bluish light.

"Don't say it twice!" She growled.

"Hey Lucy, I think I shouldn't have to apologize back then." Happy said as he pulled his head out of the sand and strike a pose with his small blue paws as he spoke.

"This little cat is so stupid, being his tsukkomi is really hard." Lucy face palmed in frustration.

* * *

**[A short ways away, Ship Wreck] **

Salamander and his goons stood on shaky feet as they held their heads on their hands, feeling it throb painfully. Some was asking what the fuck happened, but he could care less about it, his plans was now foiled and there's little chance that he could salvage this. His musings were cut short when a large circle of shadow appeared out of nowhere in the ship. A hand came out, followed by the bodies of the girls he kidnapped and the two male he'd fought in the ship before. Both of them looked ready and angry, even the previously sick pink haired guy.

They stood up there, glaring down at Salamander and his goons. Well, Kirito was glaring while Natsu looked stern.

Down and away, Lucy with happy perched on her shoulder dashed to the ship. "Natsu! Kirito!" She called but immediately stopped when she saw the stern look on Natsu's face.

"Are you a mage of fairy tail ?" He asked, voice calm and firm.

_Seriously? This isn't the time! _He thought with annoyance, but kept himself still.

"What if i am?" He asked in a tone that screamed talk-to-my-hands. "Oi! Finish him off!" He ordered his goons.

"Yeah!" They all nodded.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu growled as he shed aside his red coat, ready to fight.

Lucy looked on worriedly before Happy, with a fish from who knows where in his heands, placated her. "Don't worry. I failed to mention it, But Natsu's a mage as well." He smirked.

With a single swipe, three men was thrown away. His face contorted in anger as he glared at the group down below. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I haven't seen you before!" he declared.

_I see... So the bastard is imposing in front of the real deal. i'd hazard a guess that 'salamander' is actually Natsu's moniker. Heh, as if. _Kirito mused to himself.

"F-fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Natsu's a mage from Fairy Tail?"

There on his shoulder, displayed proudly, was a red emblem of a fairy with a tail. _So that's where the name come from.. _Kirito mused to himself.. again.

One of the thugs shivered at the sight of the emblem in his shoulder while turning his sight to Salamander. "T-that emblem.. He's the real deal Bora-san." He said fearfully, face paling.

"Idiot! Don't call me that!" He berated.

A few ways away, Lucy and Happy listened to the new piece of information. Happy was uncharacteristically silent and serious. With his hands folded over his chest, Happy thought. "Bora..." He murmured before coming to recognition. "Bora of the Prominence. Years ago he was banned from a guild named Titan nose." Happy informed, still serious.

"I don't care if you're the villain or the good guy, but i can't forgive anyone that pretends to be a member of Fairy Tail! He roared, steam of heat rolling off his body as his anger sky rocketed.

"So what are you gonna do, Little brat?" The now identified Bora asked, still confident. He then stretched his arm wide and summoned a magic circle. **"Prominence Typhoon!" **He roared. Pink fire appeared just like before, then they spun and made a tornado, barelling towards Natsu who stood there silently. Upon contact, it eploded into fiery conflagration.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in worry, about to head there before happy stopped her.

By then, The noise was too much and the girls woke up and ran away in fear. Ignoring them, Kirito stood wide-eyed at what he saw, the others too, especially Bora who was confident enough that his attack could end the pink haired mage. Standing there calmly, with annoyed expression in place, was Natsu who was eating the fire from Bora's magic like he was downing a glass of orange juice. "I've never tasted a fire this disgusting before!"He declared while continuously sucking the fire.

Bora and his thugs, Lucy and Kirito stared dumbly at him before something clicked inside The shadow-using mage's head. He's searching for a dragon, he ate fire.. that means.. "Fire DragonSlayer Magic." Kirito murmured. Before long, the fire disappeared completely and natsu exhaled as if his belly was full. He grinned widely, showing his feral and sharp teeth.

"Thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-What the hell is that guy?" Bora shouted.

Happy, with an ominous and disturbing expression you often see in a horror movie, suddenly spoke aloud, a malicious look in his face. "Fire won't work on natsu."

"I have never seen a magic like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu walked forward slowly. "After the meal, my power's surged up!" He said excitedly. He punched his balled fist together, forming a red magic circle with a dragon insignia in the middle. He opened his eyes to show that it was a slit now. His cheeks bulged like a chipmunk's, reeling back, placing his hands into his mouth as if blowing a trumpet and released a large stream of extremely hot fire. **"Fire dragon's Roar!" **

The port exploded.

"I-I have seen that guy before!" One of them exclaimed in fear. "Pink hair, White scal-pattern scarf, there is no mistake! He is the real Salamander!" He screamed. When natsu appeared out of the rubble, fire dancing behind him and his eyes glowing orange, giving him a demonic appearence.

_so i was right. _Kirito thought to himself with a shake of the head.

"Remember this!" He shouted as he gathere fire in his fists and crouched like predator upon his prey. "This is what a fairy tail mage is about!" He shouted before he dashed forward with surprising speed, fire growing in his hands. Bora, from his perch atop his **Red Carpet **spell grew panicked and summoned another magic circle and aimed at Natsu.

**"Prominence Showe- **Wha!?" His body grew rigid, still as stone. Unable to finish his spell , the magic circle disappeared and the spell canceled. Natsu, not stopping or caring on what happening to his enemy kept on dashing forward. Summoning a magic circle under his feet, he rocketed upwards with an explosion of fire. Upon reaching the height where Bora was perched, he wasted no time to rise his legs and gave Bora a mighty axe kick on the side of his head and threw him miles away into the city, smoke coming from his fallen form.

"He eats fire and then attacks with it?" Lucy wondered aloud as she observed the one sided match. 'But why is Bora suddenly stopped his spell?" She asked Happy, hoping that the walking encyclopedia has an answer.

"I'd say its Kirito over there." He said pointing to the silent man in black who watched the fight. True to his word, they could se his shadow writhing around and slit into very thin lines like a string and slithered away into bora. "His magic is extremely tricky." Happy exclaimed.

"Are these really magic?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon lungs to emit flames, Dragon scales to dissolve flames and Dragon nails to engrave the flames." Happy began, a proud smile in his face while his paws rested on his sides. "That's an ancient spell that transforms your body into that of a dragon's. In other words, its a counter spell." He explained cheerfully.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Originally, its a dragon interception spell." Happy simplified, earning him a low 'oh my' from Lucy.

They are about to continue their discussion before suddenly Bora flew back up and summoned a much bigger magic circle, gathered a large pink flame into a compressed ball and shot it forward in the form of a large pink fire beam. **"Hell Prominence!"** He roared angrily, destroying all the houses in his path with rabid abandon. However, Natsu has not so much as a scratch, and it only made him all the more riled up.

"Its DragonSlayer magic!" Happy said.

Bora readied his second shot of **Hell Prominence **all the while cursing at Natsu. This time, he didn't shot a beam and instead threw the pink ball of destruction to Natsu who ate it again. "I can do this all day. Hey jerk! I'mma turn you to a smoke beef!" He said with a feral grin on place.

"No. Don't!" He said in panic.

Once again, Natsu punched his fists together, summoning another magic circle while encasing his fists with flames. "**Fire dragon's fist!" **He roared as he again, dashed forward, jumped and reeled his fist back before punched the guy in the face with all the force of a train moving on 100 mph, successfully sending Bora down from the sky and plummeting to the earth even skipping like a pebble in the water. Kirito feared about all the destruction he caused, looking at all the chaos and calamity in the town. With a resounding 'Dong!' Bora hit the large bell at the end of his trip and fell unconscious.

"Natsu, You have to use smoke instead of flame if you want to make him a smoke beef." Happy remarked cheerfully, not realizing the destruction.

"Amazing." She said. "Its amazing.. But he's overdoing it !" As expected of one of the only sane person on this group, she could see the gravity of the situation.

"Aye!"

"Don't just say aye!" Lucy shouted.

Not even a minute later, a bunch of men in armor bringing shields and spears dashed to them. Its clear that this must be the security soldier they talked so much about. Kirito along with Lucy was suddenly pulled and dragged away courtesy of smilling Natsu and Happy. He was dashing so fast that it took them by only luck to keep tripping and falling from trying to keep up. "Crap! let's go!" He said as he pulled them, happy was flying in the air.

"Why us too!?" Kirito and Lucy shouted as one. They looked at each other and blinked.. They did this a lot recently.

"Because you want to join our guild right?" He asked, they slowed down a bit as Natsu looked at the other two of his companion. Lucy immeditely beamed up at him and i merely smiled and scratched the back of my head. "Come with us!" He said

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted in agreement and they dashed forward, the knights hot on their trail.

"You know" Kirito began with a sweatdrop. "I just remembered we can travel through my shadow." He said.

"Then Let's go!" Natsu shouted with exuberance.

Kirito slung his hands over their shoulder while Happy perched himself on Natsu's head. "ready?" Seeing the three of them nod and grin, Kirito created his pitch black magic circle below his feet and just like usual, His shadow grew and they immediately sank into the pitch black darkness. **"Black Pit. Destination, Magnolia, Fairy Tail!" **With that, they diappeared from Hargeon.

* * *

**A/N : Aaaaand Cut! Finished! OMG Its so loong. Anyway, those who has a good ideas on attacks and its name, please tell me in review or PM, seriously i don't have any cool ideas and all i have thought is seriously overkill moves. BTW, here's the spell that Kirito has used so far. **

**1. Black Pit: Used for transportation and move through shadows. **

**2. Phantom Pain: Strikes the shadow of its target. The 'pain' that the shadow felt will also be felt by the real body. **

**3. Clutch: Creates hands made of shadow. **

**4. Strike: A down graded version of a certain spell, which is unknown at the moment. used to strike a person with blunt edged shadow. **

**That's all for now. Please give reviews, favs, and follows. **

**Adieu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Konichiwa~ Alright! Another chapter's coming out! Hm.. Let's see what news did i brought again? ..Right! Kirito won't join Team Natsu on the Galuna Island Arc. Why? Because personally i think the Arc's a bit weird. I mean, there's a membrane around the moon just from a ritual, bla bla bla.. and don't ask me to talk about the anti-climax ending! Why in the name of the 7 lucky gods did Deliora just crumbled mere moments after his awakening! That's just soo~ annoying. **

**Anyway, i decided to get Kirito a mission of his own and add the inevitable humor when he came back from his mission and saw Lucy and the gang bawling their eyes out, begging the master not to punish them. Yeah, that sounds like a good enough plan for me. **

**Now, let us go to Review Reply section! **

**to DualStarduster: Ah.. that mistake. So sorry for that, my eyes are getting heavy at that time so i kinda slipped here and there and of course, I too, am interested in how the magic will work out. Sadly, its difficult to balance between overkill move and normal move in Kirito's arsenal. I'm desperate for ideas people! **

**to Vangran: A plate of chocochips cookie for you! Correct, Cheryl says name it Marionette or Puppeteer and i agree, the first episode is boring. **

**to Teal96ko: Haha, Glad u liked it. The original design for Blackland magic is for assasinations and spying, but because of the rules of killing being banned, i decided to make it a tricky multi-functioning magic. And yes, it can be used to store things, it will be explained in the next chapters if not here in the third. Thank you for your support. **

**to Raiden312: Don't worry about it, thanks for notifying me about that. Lets just asume, Lucy told him for now. Good idea, i'll make limitations on it. Also, its different from rouge's Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, and he can still eat the shadow Kirito used,only with side effects since i intent to make BlackLand a malevolent magic. for the last of your question, me and Cheryl intend on giving Kirito 2 swords after having him work some mission solo. or right in this chapter. Thanks for your support Raiden-san. **

**to Telron: Uuh... Yeah, i kinda said that i'm a bit slippery in the finger, and still trying to make it right. How am i supposed to get a Beta? I'm so stupid, i don't know how! But still, thanks for your comment. **

**to Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom: Unless i want Truth to mess with Kirito, i don't think so. **

**to Idea: Well, the end game goal is none. Just to separate him from Asuna and get him to do shit load of actions.**

**to GUEST & VioletGardevoir: Thank you so much! **

**to Kramer53: I don't think i will be pairing him with anyone and he will stay true to Asuna until either i got bored or i have a change of heart, and no, Asuna isn't going to make it to EarthLand anytime soon. That'd be a plot hole on my part. **

**to Deathgrips099: Yes. Later there will be an arc dedicated to Kirito and BlackLand magic itself. Fufufu, but until then, it is a secret~ **

**WildImaginationOtaku: Of course, i'm planing to give Kirito 2 magic swords. For your second question, it will be a draw at best and lose at worst for him if he ever fight Erza. After all, Erza is supposed to be the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and a master swordswoman. **

**to Nora678: Thanks! Enjoy the stories, Nora-chan!**

**And that's for the review reply sect. Now, why is it that i couldn't break my target again !? Huaaaa~ i'm depressed... Hiks! Review Please Review guys! I need it for the continuation of my sanity! **

**You know how Disclaimers went, so i skip that and on with the chapters! **

* * *

**Black Fairy**

**Chapter 3: Fire Dragon, Monkey, Cow and.. What Is That?**

**[Magnolia- Fairy Tail Guild] **

Fairy Tail's headquarters resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

The inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. The request board was located beside the bar.

There's also the second floor, which served as the S-class wizard's lounge hall. It is stictly forbidden for mages below S-class to enter this floor. However, our interest weren't here nor there. Outside of fairy tail, three mages and one cat stood. Kirito has magically succeeded on travelling them from Hargeon to Magnolia (which he doesn't know where) through the shadow. It had merely taken them around five to six hours to get there without trouble since Natsu and Happy gave him the general direction.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said grandly.

Natsu smiled upon seeing the baffled look of his two companion. Lucy was looking wide eyed with astonishment and grinning happily. Kirito wasn't faring much better, only he wasn't too happy like lucy is. Unlike her, he has no obsession on entering any special guild, which ever one is fine as long as he could get payment, buying a house to live and eat. Though, he have to give it to the Fairy Tail-ers, the building is is artistic while screamed HAPPY and FRIENDLY. They have some great architects to build this building.

That amazing moment was ruined, however, when Natsu lunged to the door, happy hot on his tail, and kicked the door open with one leg. "I'm home!" He shouted boisterously. "We're home!" Happy followed.

Looking inside, we could see many people gathering, simply sitting together with a glass of drink; either a beer, alcohol or juices and talk together about everyday things, all happy and laughing. Kirito looked at them all quizically; the place looked more like a bar in a restaurant rather than a guild. Looking from his experience with guilds, they were filled with people who wore grim expression all time, unlike Fairy Tail who seems like a hoise full of sunshine. They waved at Natsu replying with simple 'Hi' or 'Welcome Back'.

One guy in the back with buck teeth looked at Natsu and smirked playfully. "I heard you did something reckless again back in Hargeon-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Natsu jumped up and gave him one hell of a flying kick to the face, throwing him almost all the way across the room, destrying many furnitures in the process. "You bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Why!?" Lucy screemed, cupping her face comically as she did so.

"That information you gave me about salamander was fake!" He yelled angrily as he stood atop some furniture -or what was left of it.

"How should i know!?" He yelled back indignantly as he sat back up. "I just told you the rumors i heard!"

_Is it just me or people in this world seem kind of more durable and overpowered? _Kirito mused as he felt his eyebrow twitch and a sweatdrop trailed down behind his neck. Kirito filed this little tid bit of information for later experiment. Who knows? Maybe he gained a boost of strength just by being in this world? On that note, Kirito decided to tune out the commotion that brewed to sort through the many spells planted to his head.

"Do you wanna fight!?" Before long, Natsu started to throw punches to random people left and right, sending bodies flying across the room and crushing furnitures here and there. In a heartbeat, everyone was caught in the fight, fighting randomly without known reason just for the hell of it. Lucy stared at the scene, gaping like a fish while Kirito merely stared with a sweatdrop, unimpressed.

"Take it easy, Natsu. Don't need to- Ayeeeee!" Happy tried to calm his friend before he got blasted to a wall courtesy of a flying someone.

_Poor cat.. _Lucy cringed.

Lucy smiled soon though, elation plastering her face as she smiled wide and bright. "I'm finally in fairy tail!"

"They're really rowdy, huh?" Kirito mused aloud, silently inspecting the brewing commotion in the guild hall. Unlike the Knights of Blood guild, Fairy Tail seems really homey and friendly. He enjoyed it here already, it also helps that the people here are soooooo amusing.

* * *

Upon the start of the usual classic _fairy tail brawl_, A certain black haired mage with no clothes but his boxers stood up after sending a guy flying somewhere in the back of the guild. His name is Gray Fullbuster, a mage who uses the **Ice Make ****Magic. **Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He wore a silver necklace shaped like a sword with a stone on top. He did his job fine, if he could wear his clothes most of the time."You say Natsu is back?" He growled. "let's settle our previous fight Natsu!" He said and walked over to the human pile in the corner.

"Gray, your clothes." A cool feminine voice that screamed _femme fatale _said. Looking to the side, there's a brunette woman sitting in the bar with a glass of rum on her hands.

"Shit!" Gray yelped.

This is Cana Alberona, the drunkard of Fairy Tail. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. She wore a blue bra, and brown capri pants, proudly exposing her black Fairy Tail mark on her abdomen.

Cana suddenly sighed, looking disappointed and eyes glinting with grim acceptance, as if she resigned herself for a dark condemning fate. "This is why i hate the men here.. They're so undignified." She said, before promptly gulping down a barrel of rum straight fro the barrel itself.

Kirito watched, mouth agaape with a mixture of shock and awe. Lucy stared with bulging eyes at the rather unlady like manner, the drinker was displaying. _And she says the men are undignified!? _they thought as one. Kirito shook his head, anymore of this crazy absurdity and he might break.

Gray, still in his black boxer, kicked a guy **(i deem him unimportant so he shall be unmentioned)** away into a wall before called out to the pink haired DragonSlayer. "Oi Natsu! Let's fight!" He shouted with a snarl.

"Come back when you have some clothes!" Natsu replied.

When Kirito heard the sound of a wooden _geta, _he expected to see an old man with a monk outfit, but instead was greeted with a brute of a man wearing a traditional black high school uniform of japanese hooligans. "Yapping in the middle of the day.." The giant started as he closed the distance between him and the newbie duo. "You're not kids you know!?" He said.

_Somehow, this guy reminds me of yakuza and yankees back home. _Kirito mused with a sweatdrop.

This giant man is Elfman Strauss. Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. on the back of his uniform was the japanes kanji for _"the greatest" _.He is a man that works with only his fist.

As absurd as it is.

"Men should talk with his fist!" He declared proudly.

"So... All he do is fight." Lucy summarized. Seemingly growing tired all of a sudden.

"I think so." Kirito nodded his head.

They watched in acceptance as Natsu and Gray formed a temporary truce and ganged up to punch Elfman in the face together and sent him flying to a faraway wall in the guild, saying something about interrupting their duel. Kirito instinctively ducked his head from a flying flower vase, while praising himself for having the eye of the mind skill.

While Kirito focused himself in watching the classic brawl, Lucy finds herself attracted by a squeal of woman and looked over to the corner where she spotted a man and two women, who was sitting by his laps. "My.. They're so noisy" He commented while carressing the women in his lap. This man is Loke. He is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. His hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. He's at the top of the most wanted mage as your boyfriend list.

Suddenly, a bottle knocked him hard on his forehead sending hims falling to the floor. G_eez... _He grumbled and stood up, brushing his clothes clean of imaginary dust for bravado and style. The girls swooned around him, a bit worried. Somehow, Loke summoned sparkling glitter around him while giving a charming smile and a thumbs up to the girls "I'll join the fight just for you." He said, causing the girls to go fangirl mode and squealed.

Lucy prodused her magazine that instant, somehow getting a marker from god-knows-where and crossed the picture of Loke in the magz. "Definitely not on my list anymore..." She grumbled in annoyance. "Oh geez! What's with this place, There's no one normal here!" She whined as she watched Natsu smash a guy with broken table and the others beating each other senseless.

"I'm here and i'm normal." Kirito complained in irritation, annoyed to be put in the same class as the others.

"That's a moot point and you know it." She sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Oh my, Newcomer?" A sweet, melodic voice greeted them from behind. Kirito and Lucy immediately spun on the balls of their feet to see the person who greeted them, only to meet blinding sweet smile. Lucy had hearts on her wide eyes and shocked face. Kirito, despite his efforts, failed to contain the healthy blush forming on his face.

"Holy mother of cows..." Kirito started.

"The real.. Mirajane Strauss!" Lucy finished, squealing at the end of her sentence.

The woman -Mirajane- smiled warmly at them, one hand holding a tray of drinks. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She is really well-known, being Fairy Tail's model and has posed numerous time for the Sorcerer Magazine.

"U-um shouldn't you stop them?" Lucy asked timidly, nervous to be in the presence of such beautiful and popular model, and pointed to the cloud dust obscuring the violent activities within.

Mirajane, however, took it in stride and answered. "They are always like that, so its better to leave them be." Se was about to continue, not noticing the approaching thrown body of one Elfman Strauss heading straight towards her. "Besides-" And Elfman's giant body struck her hard and send the two to kiss their new friend; the dirt.

"M-Mirajane-san!?" Kirito cried in worry.

"Aaaaaah! Mirajane! Get a grip!" Lucy screamed when she saw her grew a bump on her head and a bit of blood flowed down from her forehead.

Mirajane raised her head weakly, smile never faltering, and continued where she left. "-It's fun right?" She then promptly passed out with her soul comically flying out from her mouth.

"Mirajane-san!?" Lucy screamed again. However, before she could continue, she and Kirito fell prey and immediately get struck by the naked body of Gray, his boxer now gone, revealing him in his birthday suit. Not so far away, Natsu smirked proudly, having managed to steal Gray's last article of clothing and was now absentmindedly twirling it in his hand.

"Ah! My underwear!" He growled, not actually minding the fact that he was literally naked in public.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screamed, covering her eyes with her hands, a blush on her face.

Gray immediately took notice of the duo, particularly Lucy, and head over to them, face cool and unconcerned of his current of state of dress; or lack thereof. "Miss, if you don't mind, can i borrow your underwe-" He never get his chance to finish his snetence as Lucy somehow -again- pulled a tool from god-knows-where. The tool in question is a massive, paper fan.

She then promptly slapped him away. "Like i would do that!?"

"Seriously, first a magazine and a marker and now a paper fan!?" Kirito shouted incredulously. "Where in the world, did she keep pulling those from!?" Kirito continued to watch as Lucy get scooped brial style by the playboy, Loke, he reminded himself. Then, as Loke tried to woo her, He got punched in the face by Elfman and thrown away, releasing Lucy down in the process. Elfman was about to yell his motto again when Natsu suddenly came and gave him a spin kick that send him flying in a manner similar to Loke.

"Ah too noisy" He distinctively heard The brunette drunkard woman in the bar complained silently. She developed a tick mark on her head as she gripped her glass so hard, her knuckles turn white. "I can't drink my beer peacefully." She immediately pulled out several cards from her back, which suddenly glowed an eerie emerald and a green magic circle appeared in front of her. "Cut it out already!"

Gray took a stance, one fist balled and slamed into the other hand's open palm, creating a cold mist in the process. Out from his knuckles appeared an icy blue magic circle with a snowflake insignia in the middle. "Now i am angry!"

Elfman Raised his knuckle and out appeared a purple magic circle which tranformed his hand into stone covered limb. "ORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Loke held his ring with one of his hand and it immediately summoned a green magic circle much like Cana's. "You guys are troublesome." He said.

Natsu gathered fire in his fists hands poised to strike. "Bring it on!"

"F-fighting with magic?" Lucy mumbled in fear, somehow, this time, she pulled Happy out of nowhere with a kanji for shield engraved in a tag which was somehow hanging from the blue feline's neck.

"Aren't you going a bit cruel there Lucy?" Kirito asked, eyeing the happy-shield gripped in her hands.

Suddenly, before the shit hits the fan, a giant foot stomped down on the wooden floor. A giant man -literally- appeared in the middle of the hall. Seriously he was so tall that everyone have to look up just to have an eye to eye contact. "Will you cut it out already, you fools!" He roared.

"H-huge!" Lucy stared up at the giant with a fearful expression.

"That's an understatement there, Lucy." I commented absent mindedly.

"Can't you get enough of your smart-ass remark?" Lucy galnced at me with a sweatdrop, her previous fear forgotten.

"Eh, its fun." He said. Kirito turned his head around, eyeing as everyone went stock-still, pausing from everything they did before. The silence was palpable and thick enough to be cut with a dagger.

Mirajane, who has regained her consciousness sometime before, was the one to destroy the silence. "Ah, so you were here master?" She asked the giant with a smile. The giant in question turned to her and gave her a 'yeah' as an answer.

"He's the master?" Lucy asked fearfully.

"Well ain't that obvious. A guild full of people hell bent on spreding destruction with a giant as its master. Lucy, this guild is _perfectly normal." _Sarcasm was definitely there in the two last words, and Lucy seems to catch on rather quickly.

"Its not my fault." She whined.

While everyone seems to know when to stop and kept their trap shut, Natsu seems to not be bothered one bit by the giant and instead opted to brag. "Daahahahaaha! You all got scared!" He said boisterously, not even realizing the shadow that had decended upon him. "This fight is my victo-Uegh!" and just like that 'Master' put a stop to his tirade with a stomp of a leg. It was at this time that the master finally took notice of the duo and stared at them.

"Oh? Newcomer?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" Lucy squeaked.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Muwooooo!" He roared as he started to emit wind-pressure. Lucy started to whimper and Kirito started to look a little bugged until he realized that the master's gigantic size was starting to shrink until he was the size of a tiny diminutive old man. "Nice to meet you." He greeted cheerfully.

Lucy stared at him in wonder. "He shrank!? Wait, she called you 'master'.."

"Yep! He is the master of Fairy Tail. Makarov-san." Mirajane chirped in.

The diminutive old man then jumped up into the second floor, doing loop de loops along the way and unfortunately hit his back on the wooden railings. The old master then immediately stood up to his full height in the railing, looking down on those down stairs. He cleared his throat before starting his speech. "You did it again, Jerks!" Okay, that wasn't what Kirito thought an opening to speeches are like. "Look at these documents that i got from the magic council!" He said, showing a stack of paper in his right hand. "They are all complaints!" he complained.

Now before you ask, the council is the organization that manages and control all legal guilds in Fiore.

"All you jerks do is make the council angry at me." Makarov reprimanded. Before long he started to shake, either in rage or he was actually bursting a vein nobody knows. Everyone looked down in shame while Lucy just looked worried. "However.." The stack of paper burst into flames, not the thing he expected, mind you. "The council is just a piece of shit!" He said like it was the most common knowledge even a cat knows of. He threw the burning paper into the air, where Natsu, like a seal jumped and snatched the thing before eating it.

Lucy looked shocked and Kirito just looked amazed. This is the best speech he ever listened to. After all, no one used the word 'shit' so freely in a speech no matter where and when.

"Listen up!" He started. "The power to overcome reason is born from reason itself. Magic is not a miraculous power! Its the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy Partical that flows within us and nature! It requiers willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your sould on what you do is magic. worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups , won't improve your magic. Don't be afraid of those council fools! Just follow your own path. That is what being a Fairy Tail mage is all about!" He raised his index finger up in the air and everyone followed suit.

Kirito decided that instant, that Fairy Tail is cool.

* * *

**And So... **

* * *

With a press of the magic stamp in the back of her hand, Lucy gained her pink Fairy Tail mark. Mirajane looked at her with an amused smile, enjoying the sight of the giddy blonde girl who was grinning happily as she admired her new mark. "There! Nice right?" Mirajane said. "Now you are officially a member of Fairy Tail. She twirled around with a happy 'Waa~aaii'

"And what about you Kirigaya-san?" She asked pleasantly.

"Please, just Kirito will do. I would like it in.. Hm... Ah! Here, in black." Kirito pointed to the base of his neck, right on the collar bone. He figured that many displays their mark proudly and thus, he opted to have it where anyone can sees it. But judging from his clothing which essentially was covering mostly everything, he can only have it either in the face or the neck area, and so, he chose his collar bone.

"There!" Mirajane exclaimed happily as she stamped the mark on his collar bone.

"Thanks a bunch, Mira-san!" Kirito exclaimed happily, tracing his new mark slowly, admiring it.

Lucy went to tell Natsu, who seemed not too interested in the matter. He even mistook her name from Lucy into Luigi. He joined the two by the request board where various job request was posted for everyone to take. Mages can take the jobs posted here. "Lets take a job with high rewards!" Happy proposed.

Natsu pulled a job request and eyed it hungrily. "Woah! 160K jewels for exterminating thieves!" He read the prize aloud.

"Its settled then." Happy said.

However, the quartet's attention, which included Kirito, Natsu and Happy by the Request Board and Lucy in the bar, was caught when a little boy came to Makarov asking if his dad was back from his mission.

"You are annoying, Romeo." Makarov said bluntly. "You are a mage's son, so go home and believe in your dad." He continued, reaching for his mug to chuck another gulp at his alcohol.

The boy, Romeo, countered his remark. "But, he said he'd be back within 3 days.." He said. "Its been a week since he left!"

By this point, Natsu, Lucy, Kirito and Happy was openly eavesdropping on their conversation. "If i'm not wrong, its a job at Mt. Hakobe right?"

"It isn't that far away right !?" He asked again, hoping that with another push, the old master will send someone to search for his father. "Please go there and look for him!" He begged.

However, it seems that fate isn't on his side as Master Makarov roared at him. "Your dad is a mage, right?! There's no mage in this guild that couldn't take care of himself! Go home and drink milk or something!" He ordered.

In one impressive bout of frustration, Romeo jumped into the table where the old man sat and delivered a straight punch to his face. "Idiot!" He screamed. Before cried and dashed out the guild building. "Damn it!"

"Its very stict huh?" Lucy mumbled off-handedly.

Mirajane turned from her mug-washing and looked at lucy. "Even though he said that, Master is actually worried as well."

_*CCRRAAAACK!* _

Lucy and Mirajane turned to see a paper shoved inch deep into the wooden board, where a quite shocked Kirito stood loocking at Natsu who had immediately head out of the guild with happy, leaving one of the guy who was looking at the board to gumble about destroying the job request and some other things. The Master silently sighed as he watched Natsu pick up his things and went out.

"Master this is bad." The previous guy in tribal clothes said. "He's going to save Macao."

"That's why he is still a kid." Another guy added.

"This will wound his pride, y'know?"

"No one can decide the path one must take.." The master mused silently. "Let him be."

"You see, Natsu is just like Romeo." Mirajane said silently. "Maybe he sees himself in him" She paused before continued in a slightly faraway tone of voice. "We, Mages of Fairy Tail, all carry something with us. Scars, pain, or suffering." She said.

Lucy looked solemn while Kirito grimaced. Her words had strike a bit too close for comfort to him. So, looking at Lucy who was eyeing the doors with some kind of interest, Kirito went over to him, so sure that she wanted to help their pink haired pyromaniac friend. "I take it you want to go with him and help?" Kirito asked, the answer was obvious enough to him, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"Yeah." She said.

WIth that, they head out to follow Natsu for their first unofficial mission. _"Save Macao." _mission.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Inside a carriage pulled by a weird purple thingy, Natsu was, as usual, was moaning in pain and agony. Across from his seat where he lay, was Kirito and Lucy, the latter sweatdropping at the sight of his usually boisterous pain reduced into a whimpering and moaning mess.

"Why not?" Lucy shot back her reply. "You and vehicle really don't mix, huh? I feel bad for you in so many ways." She cupped her face and shakes her head in exasperation.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He groaned.

"Oh? Nothing."

"Alright~ Enough with your lover's quarrel!" Kirito adorned is poker-face that he labelled as _**Kirigaya Kazuto Poker Face no.9**_Which involves setting one's face as straight and deadpanning as possible and point out some smart ass remark to annoy the shit out of people. It is ranked 9 in his many other poker face bacause he rarely uses it.

"We're not lovers/S-screw.. you!" was the reply of both Lucy and Natsu respectively.

"Mm.. Look! Happy agrees with me!" I said pointing to the cat sitting calmly at the floor, absently nibbling on his fish. Sure enough, he gave Kirito his signature aye, gaining a victorous smirk from him. "Told you so."

"Traitor!"

It wasn't in his nature to annoy people, Kirito is a rather silent kind of person, but he does have a keen insight to people's feeling. This light hearted teasing wasn't his forte, it was only to distract Lucy and by extension, himself, from remembering the brief information Mirajane had gave them about Natsu's past. He had to admit, he feels for the guy.

Anyway, after sometime, the carriage stopped. Natsu roared a small stream of fire from his mouth while jumping from one foot to the other on his seat, doing his signature victory dance with happy beside him. "It stopped! Hell yeah!"

"Sorry, this is as far as i can take you to." The driver said.

Lucy opened the carriage and was immediately greeted by roaring winter winds filled with bits of snow. "Wh- what is this!?"

* * *

**After some hiking... **

* * *

"Its cold!" Lucy screamed, hudling herself with the blanket Natsu brought by luck, trying to save as much warmth as possible. "I'm freezing! I know we're on the mountain but this is supposed to be summer!" She screamed at the top of her lung.

"Cut it out! You'll cause avalanche if you're too loud!" Kirito scolded. He pointed his hands to her in an accusing manner while giving her a 'i told you so' glare. "Besides you should have at least wore some more closed clothes unlike those!" He pointed to every clothes she wore; which is a sleeveless white shirt and a blue mini skirt.

"This blizzard isn't normal!" She said.

"That's what you get for wearing something so thin." Natsu chided.

"You're not dressed any differently!"

"Man.. You're annoying!" He said.

"Aye." Happy agreed

"Ouch. That's harsh.." Kirito mused.

"Oh right!" She pulled one of her silver keys from her keyring and twirled it in her fingers. "Open! Gate of the clock contellation! **Horologium!" **The key summoned a large bluish white magic circle. With the sounding of a giant bell, smoke rose from the circle and out came clock gears, which flies to the sky before falling to the ground, already forming into a wooden grandfather clock that sprouts a hand and has a face. It's inner body was hollow like any other graandfather clock.

"Cuckoo!" It said.

"Oh! It's a clock!" Natsu said in awe.

"Cool!" Happy said.

Lucy, who was inside Horologium, appeared to be talking, but nonetheless, nobody outside could hear it. Kirito, curious to this, put his ears to the glasses separating them from Lucy and listened as she talks, but he couldn't hear a thing no matter what. "It seems to be soundproof."

"Wha-? I can't hear her." Natsu said.

Horologium's hand moved and he talks in a weird voice. "'i'm staying here.', She says."

"Then what's the point of coming here?" Natsu asked irrately.

"'What job bought Macao to a place like this?', She asks"He relied.

"You came along without knowing a thing?" Natsu asked her before turning to face Kirito who was shaking his head in an uncarring attitude and just shrugs his shoulder. " He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster."

"'I wanna go back' She says."

"Be my guest. I replies." Natsu said as he moved onwards with Happy on tow.

Kirito just shrugs and walked with them. "Meh. Cold.."

* * *

Kirito wasn't so sure of himself.

After following Natsu and Happy trudging around through the thick snow of Mt. Hakobe, leaving Lucy behind in the protection of her spirit; Horologium, for more than an hour, he had begun to grew a bit cold. **[Coat of Midnight]**, after all, wasn't as thick as a winter coat. Of course, unlike Natsu whose magic was sired and taught by a _REAL _honest-to-god fire dragon, his magic didn't grant him extreme weather survivability. So... it took him quite the effort to not freeze and fell asleep in the numbing cold of the blizzard.

He hadn't been so sure how, but he could hear whispers. Soft, but with an underlying tone of power. His own magic, whose dominion over the element of **Darkness **and **Shadow **rumored to be legendary, was telling him- No, forced him- to follow the soft whispers. As if attracted, like moths to fire.

So, with the ever growing coldness in the background, he let himself be lulled by the whisper and trusts his magic's instict to guide him to the source of the soft and now comforting whisper, which he now realised was actually a poem.

_All my life, _

_now and forever, _

_Will be you and me. _

_Travelling the world and sea_

_Till the very end of the Galaxy._

_Through my eyes,_

_You shine so bright_

_Overpowering the energy of a star._

_With your voice saying lightly_

_"...We'll be together" _

_No matter how far _

_Above the stars _

_I hope to see you there,_

_With the light glistening,_

_Above us. _

_We'll walk on forward,_

_With our hearts burning bright red,_

_Putting the past away _

_To head for a better day._

_For a closer tomorrow._

_To be together._

_I'll spend eternity with you,_

_Through out the endless days_

_I will stay. _

_When the sun falls down,_

_And the moon has ended the day,_

_I'll sing to you and say _

_"..All my life, _

_I've been searching for someone.. _

_Just like you _

_To hold my hand_

_Till the very end _

_Someone i can give my heart out to _

_And that's no one.. _

_..But you."_

Kirito didn't realize when, but when his hazy vision has came back to focus, he noticed the wet feeling on his cheeks and the feeling of warmth, totally different from the icy blizzard raging and hitting his body with all the force of a truck. His hand raised, softly tracing his cheek where bits of tears flowed from his eyes. He looked down to see a mixture of ground and snow with bits of rocks here and there. He looked around, realizing that the song has brought him to a cave of some sort. In the back of the cave, right in front of him, he could see a shrine.

Dedicated for two beautiful swords.

* * *

**To Natsu & co ...**

* * *

"Macaoo!"

Natsu and happy has been calling the names of their missing guildmates for hours now, but there's still no sign of his existence there. Lucy was lagging behind, due to Horologium's lack of feet, they couldn't move so fast. The situation has gotten worse, when they realize that Kirito had also gone missing i the blizzard. Natsu tried to sniff him out using his enhanced sense of smell, however, as their crappy luck would have it, the blizzard has erased all traces of him.

"Kiritooo!"

They knew that they were fighting a losing battle against the intense snowstorm that attacked them, they will eventually be forced to either retreat or search for a place to rest and wait. Either way, they're clearly at the advantage. It only got worse when a giant gorilla appeared out of nowhere. It was a giant anthropomorphic primate with elongated chin, long ears and an long head resembling a single horn. It has gigantic arms and big toned body with a much smaller lower body parts. It has white fur with black spots here and there.

The monkey eyed Natsu and Happy silently, analysing them, before turned away, clearly looking uninterested with them. As he turned and faced Horologium, he peered inside the glass on his body that showed Horologium's empty spot, where Lucy resides in. The Vulcan immediately gained a perverted smile, commonly possessed by old men in train stations looking to grope females. The mongkey immediately picked the clock-like spirit and brought it away, all the while giggling like mad.

Natsu, just watched, dumbfounded, before he decided to follow monkey might led him to Macao after all, and so, with that decision in mind, he began to dash with all the speed he could muster under the thick snow covering his feet, happy flew above him, keeping track of he Vulcan and leading him to it. Hopefully, by the time he catch up, Lucy was still in one piece and Macao still save.

Kirito could wait. Natsu told himself that. He had seen the guy in action and he admitted he is strong. He could handle himself just fine in this crappy weather disturbance. He would have to duel him later though.. With that particular fought in mind, Natsu kept moving, steadily growing faster and faster.

* * *

**Back to Kirito.. **

* * *

**[..So, You wield the power of the True Essence of Darkness?] **

Kirito was currently seated inside the cave, in front of him, buried half deep into the snowy ground was the two sword. He had got a pleasant surprise from them when they revealed their ability to talk telepathically to anyone in a certain range from them, the range was amplified to those who wield magics associated with **Darkness. **That is why he could listen to their calls. From then on, he has been having a decent talk with the two swords, which he found out was named the **[Nightfall Swords]**.

The two swords has distinct difference to them. One of them was a long, well-sized Katana made from black metal. Its hilt was cross shaped and shrouded by ripped dark blue cloth. This katana was called **Stargaze**. The other one was smaller-sized, double edged nodachi made of glinting silvery steel. Its hilt was simply round shaped with its handle wrapped in black leather. This nodachi was called **Elis-Lunare. **He found out from the two that **Stargaze **was actually the eldest from the two swords. **  
**

"Yep." He replied their question. "Though now they're called **BlackLand Magic.**"

The two swords had taken a liking to him after they talked about random topics. To them, he was a great change since people who learned **Darkness **magic mostly labeled as either 'evil', 'bad guys', 'villain', or at best 'better avoid him at all cost.' Most of them were even truly are bad persons. So, they enjoyed the rather fresh change Kirito had brought to them.

**{Never thought the Legendary True Essence of Darkness to be wielded by a child less than even 2 decades old..} **Said the younger of the two sword.

**[Nevermind that. I feel a slight flux in magical energy, perhaps, it is your companion that did this, Kazuto.] **As expected of **Stargaze**, he was always so composed. His blade quivered for a moment as if humming to himself. **[But still, that brought the question, what are you and your companions doing in this wayward place ?] **He asked, curiously, his black blade giving a soft glint of dark blue.

"Well, its to help find our missing guildmates. He went here for a mission to exterminate vulcans, but he hasn't come back for a week, is what the rumor says. So, me and my companions are banding together and search for him." Kirito answered, hoping they could help him with his search for this Macao guy.

**{Those primates..} **Growled **Lunare. {I recall that they have ever tried to grab me and use my splendour for their own gains on kidnaping female travelers that passes on this mountains. But of course, their grubby hands are not fitting enough to wield my blades and i refuse to be wielded by such hideous creature! Thus, i blasted them off with my power and-**

**[I believe we're getting sidetracked here.] Stargaze** interjected quickly, swiftly stopping his little brother's boasting of his power.

**{Right. Forgive me. Anyway, if you want to save this Macao person, you gotta hurry. Vulcans are capable on performing Take-over magic to steal ones body and if they stay in their new hosts for a certain amount of time, the host will die.} Lunare **informed grimly.

"What!?" Kirito immediately stood up, ready to run and get to the others and tell them his discovery before he stopped and realized that he was stranded in the middle of a mounted trapped in a raging blizzard.

**[It seems you finally catch on to your current predicament, Kazuto.] Stargaze**'s cool voice sounded from his blade into Kirito's mind. **[..and judging by your expression you don't have any maps with you. However, fear not, for us the Nightfall brother will lend you our hands and lead you to you friends.] **

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming on?" Kirito mused aloud as he looked at the two sentient blades. "There must be a catch right?" He asked.

**Lunare **quivered violently and in his mind, Kirito heard an appraising laugh. **{As expected from a warrior such as yourself! Yes! The catch is rather simple. We want you to wield us. Decades have passed since the last time we have been used and we feared that our blades and strength has dulled as time went on and on. So, we ask of you, to be our wielder.} **He said, his rather odd way of speaking, like knights on arthurian legends, sounded in his head.

**[And truth be told.. We're bored.] **

Just like that, **Stargaze **destroyed the building mood. Kirito and **Lunare **both gave a sigh. "Very well." Kirito said and grabbed the hilt of bothe swords.

**[Let us march forward!] **

**{At last!} **

"Let's do this, guys!" Kirito roared and pulled the swords out of their confines on the ground.

* * *

**To Lucy.. **

* * *

Lucy wasn't having a good day. No, her day had deteriorated from good to bad since she joined this retrieval mission. Now, she was in the presence of a giant monstrous monkey creature known as Vulcan. Currently, she was brought into a cave, which she assumed was the den of the Vulcan. It was at first, but it turned out sour for her when Horologium suddenly disappears after telling her that she had timed up.

"Aah! Horologium don't disappear on me!" She screamed. "I demand an extension!"

Now, there's no use in pleading. The Vulcan prepared his big caloused hands to do whatever horrifying things it had in mind to Lucy. She whimpered and her body shook in fear. She colsed her eyes and huddled together in her blanket, preparing for the worst. That is until she heard the loud stampeding sound of Natsu's feet. "Oi! Monkey! Where's Macaoo~!"

And he slipped on the ice before he fell on his back and rolled over to an ice pillar.

"Eeh.. How lame." She said with a sweatdrop.

Natsu jumps back to his feet and immediately covered his fists on fire and snarled at the Vulcan. "Now then. Where is Macao!?" He glared daggers at the creature. "I know you can understand me, answer my question!?"

The Vulcan made an 'aha!' motion as if he understands what Natsu said and immediately waved one of his big hands at him while the other pointed to a large hole in the wall leading outside of the cave. Taking the motion as the Vulcan telling him that Macao was there, Natsu quickly went over there and peered outside. "Where?" Before he could react, the Vulcan gave him a strong push that threw himout of the cave and down into the deep dark abyss down the mountain.

"Damned Mooooonnnnnkkkkeeeeeeeey!" He screamed.

Lucy Immediately dashed over to see the fate of Natsu. Seeing that he was nowhere in sight, Lucy immediately blanched and gasped, fearing for the worst. Fear turned into anger, Lucy immediately glared at the Vulcan who was currently doing what she assumed as his victor dance. She clenched her teeth and threw her blanket away. She pulled one of her golden key and twirled in on her finger. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! **Taurus!**" with that, her key summoned a bluish white magic circle, after an echo of a ringing bell, the ground erupted and out come a humanoid cow wearing a speedo wielding a giant battle axe.

This is Taurus. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swin briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe.

"Mooooo!"

"Cow?" The Vulcan muttered as he eyed the summoned spirit.

"Yeah. Taurus is the strongest spirit i currently have contract with!" She said proudly.

"Oooh! you always have such a nice body, Ms. Lucy. I'm Mooved!" He said with hearts replacing his eyes and a lecherous smile in place.

Lucy blanched and face palmed. "This one's a pervert too."

The Vulcan then glared at Taurus. "Don't take my woman!" It said.

Taurus immediately went full battle-mode and glared right back at the Vulcan. "'My girl' !?" He repeated. "Those are fighting words!"

"Taurus!" Lucy gave the unspeaked order, which Taurus immediately obeyed. Taurus picked his axe from his back and twirled it expertly in his hands before striking the ground with as much strength as he could muster.

"Fierce mooooove!"

The ground immediately cracked, forming fissures that crawled towards the Vulcan sending pieces and chunks of rock and ice towards the primate-like monster. However, the monkey proved itself to be agile despite its size and managed to jump away from the attack. It jumped and reared back its fist, ready to deliver a punch. Taurus tensed his body, ready to swing his axe until..

"ORRRAAA!" Natsu swiftly came in and kicked the poor spirit in the chin and sent him flying to an ice pillar where he slumped down. His soul, shaped like a cow, came out comically from its mouth.

"Looks like this is the end.."

"So weak!" Lucy screamed, eyes bugging out in shock.

Natsu turned nonchalantly at Lucy, looking as innocent as ever. "Hey, is it me or there are more monster now?"

"He's an ally! He's a celestial spirit!" Lucy roared at him.

"This monkey?"

"The cow!"

"Wait, how did you survive?" She asked in relieve and curiosity, since, no one should be able to survive a fall that high.

Natsu grinned his trademark feral grin to Lucy, showing his sharp white canines. "I owe that to Happy." He said confidently. "Thanks!" He said to the blue cat flying above them with its wings unleashed.

"Aye."

"You're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" She mused aloud.

Natsu immediately gained a put off look on his face. "What are you talking about? Happy isn't a vehicle, he is my friend." He said. "W-wow, you're simpleminded." He said mockingly.

"Y-yeah.. I see."

The Vulcan, feeling ignored, immediately roared out its annoyance and jumped to deliver a hammer strike to Natsu from behind. "My girl!" it roared aloud. However, before Natsu could react and its punch could connect with him, a large sweeping arc of dark energy tinted with light blue erupted and strike the Vulcan, throwing it away from Natsu.

Natsu turned to the direction where the blast had been sent and immediately caught the sight of Kirito holding a pair of mismatched sword. The blade was slightly glinting blue and it was emitting smokes.

"I made it in time." Kirito said as he panted.

"That's so cool!" Happy gushed.. well happily.

* * *

The battle ended so quick that it might as well called a scuffle instead. Between the use of Natsu's **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** and Kirito's **BlackLand magic** as well his newly acquired swords, the battle had become so one sided that it was pitiful to watch. In the end, with a stike from **Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and Kirito's barrage of **Shadow Clutch**, the Vulcan was immediately taken down and subdued. They however was shocked when the vulcan turned into a man with blue hair.

It was Macao.

Kirito explained to the the information he received from his sentient swords and its fitting to say that they're relieved. With the first aid kit that Lucy brought in her bag, they managed to gave Macao some minor treatment to his wounds. He had informed them afterwars that he was facing against 20 vulcans and managed to defeat 19 but the last managed to use take over on him.

In the end, they managed to bring back Macao into Magnolia to get his treatment and leave him in the care of his worried son. Kirito could honestly say that his day was productive. Overly so.

He was pleased.

But then he remembered that he doesn't have a house to sleep on, and he immediately fell to the ground on his knees while crying anime tears.

"I'm in deep shit."

* * *

**A/N : Aaaand Cut! There you have it! The 3rd chapter. I'm sorry for the late update, but i've got some serious things going on (coughhighschoolcough) And its troublesome to search for a spare time to write. **

**Anyway! Don't forget to review, fav and follow. **

**Adios! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyya! PartyCrazy here! Alright. Now we finally move on to the more exciting part and leave behind the entire boring beginning of Fairy Tail. Oh, there's something i forgot to write in the previous chapter's Note. The poem isn't made by me. Tehee~ As much as i want to claim it, i can't. It's from a video in youtube. ****Joy, i've took a very looong vacation from writing and now i'm back!**

**Now, for our most beloved Review Reply section.**

**To ideagetthe: Well, I agree. The crappy ending might be from fatigue of writing in rapid movement for 5 hours.. I might have gone a bit over the top there. Kirito isn't Kirito without a sword.. That's a 100 for ya! Make sure to keep reading because the action starts from this chapter.**

**To Vangran: Err... lets be honest, I'm bad, like REAL BAD at grammar. I will have to learn more from school and the books for dummies. However, the mistakes in POV will be eradicated as best as I can.**

**To o RealisticFantasy o: Mhm. It's a pain in the finger to use my pinky to reach the SHIFT button for capitalization, and yes, i worked hard for beating my typo mistakes. *Cheer!*You know, i've planned to use his and Asuna's sword for the poem, but then, it would mean that Truth was giving him more gift and leeway without payment. That's a no-no. Your idea, however, was much much accepted. That'd be hilarious.**

**To Wingd Knight: Of course! There will be a time to do that. But that'll a loo~ooong time from now. Keep reading my story 'kay?**

**To Jackpot 2: You serious!? Thanks man! I'm taking you as my BETA then! Woohoo! But how do i do it? I never had a beta before, so i got no clue. **

**To Telron: Kinda funny. Thanks for the review.**

**To Jose19: I have a plan for that, it'll be a bit mellow and maybe teary (i have never written a sob story). But i've planned it to be around his second or third personal missions, maybe on later chapters, just wait and see.**

**To Raiden312: Well, let me explain. Stargaze and Elis-Lunare has a limited ability of telepathy, as they have stated in the previous chapter, they have a connection with darkness magic and this extended to the mage as well, so they can only talk to those that has the element of darkness. But of course, they can choose whom they will project their voice and thoughts to. Truth will mess a bit with FairyTail verse. Just a tad bit, mind you.**

**To bluesonicblast: Actually, your idea can be used to answer Raiden312's question about Truth messing in The FT verse. This is good. Like it. Will do, thanks Bro!**

**To Shugokage: Thanks a bunch!**

**To TheLiteHasTruth: Nah, its fine. Getting an idea and a critic comment is rather building, so i don't really mind. Thanks, but i haven't imagined any Oc to pair and or go with Kirito, seeing as in Prologue he sacrificed his whole life in his homeworld for Asuna's sake.**

**To Mars. : Will do! Stay tuned a'right!**

**To DavyCrockett100: Aww thanks man!**

**To Antex-the legendary Zoroark: I think its rather crappy than funny, but thanks anyway. Stay tuned.**

**To Master DK: Hmm... This is a difficult question. But for now, no. Kirito will not learn how to use re-quip magic and he will not use his sword skill. Unless i make it as his secondary magic. Hehehe.**

**To Myzor King of War: For now, i intend to leave him to Lucy. Natsu just doesn't seem to click with the cool type like Kirito, if anything, Gray would be a better chance. But for now, Lucy sticks with him. **

**To Nyra242: Yeah. Of course. You see, i wrote one part ahead and skipped the Everlue arc.. Damn it. **

**To Aoi Kishi: Thank you, glad you liked it. **

**To DndKeg: Don't count on it. I'm no sure there will even be Asuna there. **

**And that's it for this chapter's Review Reply section, guys! By the way, I've got some trouble with writing here. Each time i typed and saved, it will turn into a code and i'm soooo annoyed. Can anyone share and help me with this? Cuz' i'm not too used to write my story in Mic. Words..**

**You don't know how motivated I've become when I see a bunch'a reviews in my fic! *Sob* I'm crying tears of gold! Look, Jackpot even offered me his help! God, thou hast blesseth me. Look, i'm startting to ramble now. I'm sure you guys are palming your face as i babble things like my school project, my single status, my days, and.. Oops. Let's just start now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and SAO series.**

* * *

**Black Fairy**

**Chapter 3: Of Roomings, Missions and Maids.**

Kirito stood sat awkwardly on a plushy brown sofa in Lucy's apartment's main room, his signature black cloak wasn't worn, leaving him with only his V-neck black shirt and black trousers. He sipped his tea, courtesy of lucy, and sighed in content. It really was a good luck for him. He really dreaded to have a stay in Natsu's house after he saw what it looked like. Gosh! That place made the ruins of Titanic look neat. An impossibility if he ever saw it.

Kirito continued to enjoy his drink, silently falling down to his memory lane. It really is a fantasy world here. When he saw how the world worked, how magic existed, how everything is like... he seriously thought that he was thrown back into one of those death games. Then, the friends he made pulled him out of that line of thought. True, they weren't close enough to call a ood friend, but they certainly went along the right path. There's no death threat in this world, no monster waiting to kill you each time you set foot outside the save zone, no death game, no nothing. He sighed.

He really missed Asuna. Sometimes he wondered how she is doing there by herself. He really wished that Truth would let him have her with him here in this fantasy world. He wondered how she will react if she ever saw this place... Still, no place is perfect they say. He had seen, on his first day, the dark side of this world. Slavery. That word alone made his fist clench painfully around his cup and his shadow to writhe in agitation.

That dark thoughts brought him a much lighter one though. Lucy, Natsu and Happy. His three new friends and the new guild that he is a part of. Fairy Tail, the name was. They were many things; rowdy, fun, extraordinary, friendly, warm, but they certainly is not dull and boring. Today, he, Lucy and Natsu has saved the life of Macao. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He didn't realize it right now, but his smile would make most women swoon and blush.

Kirito fel his mind brushed with magic, a sign from his sword that they're requesting a link with him. He accepted whole-heartedly, if anything, they could pull him from sulking in his nostalgia. After a brief mental approval, the link formed with a soft mental clink, followed by the unmistakable boisterous voice of one of his swords.

**{Y' looked like a dead fish! Wat'za matter?} Elis-Lunare **spoke.

"I'm not a dead fish, damn you!" He countered. "Anyway, I'm fine, just feeling a bit nostalgic and falling down memory lane. You know? Remembering old times with my... old friends." He was feeling a bit melancholic at the mention of his old friends and really, he made no effort to conceal it. After all they wouldn't know anything about them, or him for that matter.

**[Correction, Kirigaya.] **The stern, monologue-like, flat tone of **Stargaze**'s voice cut through his melancholic thought. **[Lunare is currently browsing your memory without a care in the world. Do feel free to punish him for his intrusion.] **That brought him to a pause, and he had to resist adding a dramatic effect of freezing up and letting his cup fell to the floor. He was quite sure that Lucy wouldn't be too happy with that.

"WHAT!?" He screamed loudly-

-and at that moment, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only her towel, which, truthfully speaking, did nothing to hide the curvaceous body and buxom figure she possessed. Kirito fored a healthy blush on his face and a small stream of blood flowed from his nose. He tried to change the image his traitorous mind conjured of Lucy's naked body with the thought of Asuna. But that failed miserably as his mind took a reapproach and formed the image of both Lucy and Asuna naked with him in the middle.

The sound of **Elis-Lunare**'s amused laugh and** Stargaze**'s amused chuckle was a horrible background music for him.

"What happened, is there a thief!?" Lucy was blissfully unaware of her new friend/roommate/bodyguard's predicament about her choice of clothing as panic filled every fiber in her. The thought that Kirito was a very capable mage never crossed her mind in the slightest.

Nope. Never.

"Why are you screaming, Kirito?" She asked, her hand clenched around one of her keys, ready to summon one of her **Celestial Spirits **if the need ever arise.

"N-n-nothing." Kirito stuttered, trying with all of his willpower to force down the urge to touch her and- No. Bad thoughts! "It's p-perfectly f-fine!" he said, still looking downwards to avoid having his eyes practically raping her with his gaze alone.

"Why are you stuttering, and for that matter, look at me when i'm talking, its rude to look away when others are talking." She lectured sternly, not realizing that the cause for her roommate's discomfort was growing by each second. Upon realizing that her lecture went unheard, she immediate headed to him and, standing right in front of him, she bowed down to look at his face, unknowingly giving him a freeshow of her well-endowed chest. "Do you hear me, Kirito?"

"L-l-lucy!?" He yelped in shock as he realized, to his growing discomfort, that her towel was loosening in a rapid pace. "I-I heard you alright! Now, get back there and-"

ALAS, it wasn't to be.

It was in that exact moment that, much to his horror, lucy's towel went down from the count. Leaving her body in her birthday suit, naked as she is when she was born, without an ounce of clothing on her. Lucy looked down, then to Kirito, then down again before the literal bomb exploded.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

She screamed. She used one arm to hide her breast and rising her leg, gave Kirito one huge blow to the head using a goddamn hard side kick. The attack sent him right into the wall with an audible *Bam!*. Kirito was sure that if the kick fifn't kill him, his nosebleed certainly will. With those innocent thought, his consciousness drifted to black, the last thing he heard was the uproaring laughter from both of his sword.

_I hate you guys..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hall of Truth, Akasha. **

* * *

The white void beyond the mortal plane was nothing but plain. Plain as in empty and spotless clean of all other color except white. The color representing nothingness. This is also the place where Magus' form a certain dimension pursued relentlessly to achieve, they dubbed this place the Akasha or Root. But in reality, this place was nameless. One dimension called it the Hall of Truth, the other called it Root, and there's also one which dubbed this place as The C's world.

But of course, the one and only resident of this space could care less for such a trivial thing. It doesn't matter what you want to call its home, what it cared is that it functioned just fine.

Truth was just cool like that.

The All and Nothing smirked in his usual perch atop the giant stone gate. His smirk made it look like christmas came early this year. He snickered, chuckled, giggled, before throwing his head back and let out and uproarious laughter that echoed all around the empty space. He wiped his 'eyes' with his 'hands' as if he was tearing himself up by laughing.

"You certainly is humorous.." He said to himself. "It is a testament to my perfection in the art of.. what was it again.. Ah! yes.. Trolling. It really reminds me to the time when i made you trip yourself and had your hands fall on top of that girl's chest. Ufufufu.. Human and their amusingness." He chuckled agains before he sighed a pleased sigh.

"Continue your excelent job in amusing me, Mr Black Swordsman~" He said in sing song voice before completely blending in the vast whiteness of the dimension, disaappearing altogether, leaving only the massive stone gate behind.

"I look forward to watch the drama of your life."

* * *

**Magnolia, the next morning...**

* * *

Kirito awoke with a start, followed by a searing pain in the cheek. He sat himself up from his position of face down in the floor and bottom pulled up into the air. He groaned and rubbed his bruised and abused cheeks, so sure that it was bruising or at least, brigh red and swollen.

"Did someone find the truck that hit me?" He moaned absently.

"The heck's a truck?"

He never really expected an answer, actually. He opened his bleary, sleep-induced eye and after gathering his wits together, looked at the room. He was still in Lucy's main room, the exact same position after he was assaulted by her righteous feminine furry. The wall's cracked too... She sure packs a punch. Though there is an addition to the room.

The once, clean and neat room was now filled with bits and pieces of cookie crumbs and other forms of litters. Seated on one of the sofas in the room were Natsu, smiling his insuferable grin and waving a good morning at him, Happy by his side, nibbling a fish. He found that his smile was quite contagious and smiled back at him and greeted him with a nice "Morning."

It was, again, at this point that Lucy suddenly emerged from his bath with only her towel covering her form. Feeling a horrible case of deja vu and trauma, Kirito immediately pulled away to a tactical retreat and out of the main room into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was only a bit after he had done so that he heard Lucy's scream.

"MY ROOM!" She screamed. The scream was soon followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Why are you two here!?"

Kirito came back with a tray of tea in his hand to see Natsu and Happy embedded into the wall, just one head away from the cracks that marked his head last night. He sighed in bemusement and put the tray of tea down on the table after shoving away all of the litters and bred crumbs into the trash can. He turned to see Natsu and happy moaning on the ground, on their knees.

"Morning lucy." He greeted.

"Ah.." She turned to him, and promptly blushed a thousand shade of crimson. "I-I'm sorry about last night. You know- i didn't mean to- i mean you- Sorry." She stuttered out.

"Its okay. I suppose its normal for girls to be that way when that happens, you know, going all ballistic and homicidal like you did." he said with a chuckle, earning himself a playful glare and a pout. "Anyway, I forgive you if that give you any pleasure. By the way, can i borrow the bath? I really stink!' he exclaimed with his tongue sticking out, implying that he was midly disgusted by his own smell.

"Go on." She said.

"Thanks."

The bathroom was quite spacious and nice enough to have a proper japanese bath, he admitted to himself. Kirito took of his V-neck shirt, buckled off his belt and pulled down his trousers, folded them all up and put them in the basket. Once he was rid of all article of clothing, Kirito stepped inside the shower stand and turned the shower on, feeling the warm water flow down his skin. He sighed. This is the first time after he was dumped by that white bastard ( Truth ) in this world that he has taken a bath, and he was quite enjoying himself. After making sure that he was clean, he proceeded to relax in the tub.

Ah... The simple pleasure of life.

Kirito twitched his nose, a tingling feeling he had associated with magic energy or eternano appearing. There was a loud bell-like _Ding-Dong! _noise outside, indicating Lucy's use of her magic. He felt the tension left his body. Just a false alarm. His body slowly sank back down neck deep into the tub.

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the tub, feeling thoroughly pleased and relaxed. After borrowing a towel from Lucy and drying himself of every bit of water, he stepped out the bathroom door, fully clothed and fresh.

"Ano... Did i miss something important?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do when he saw a mischievous looking Natsu with a i'm-guilty-and-i'm-proud smirk on his face, Lucy kneeling on the floor and crying anime tears while mumbling about being tricked, while happy was dancing with... is that a dog shaped marshmallow? "Lucy, is that a living marshmallow dog?" He asked, a small drool leaked through the corner of his lip as his eyes took a predatory glint in it.

"M-marshmallow dog!?" Lucy spluttered in indignation. She grabbed the little white thingy and hugged it hard to her chest, which caused it to bounce slightly.

He wasn't looking at her jiggling boobs. Nope. Just the dog, focus on the dog in the middle of her-

"This is plue! He's my Nikora, the Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor!" She said prouldy, unknowingly stopping him from losing his battle with his inner pervert. "A dog, i tell you! Plue is a dog!" She stressed her point by hugging the lucky thing tighter into her chest.

Damn.

"Oookkaayy... ?" His answer somehow ended more like a question though. "So, Natsu, what got ya smirking like a devious devil?"

"Hm? Oh! Lucy here agreed on taking a job with us! The reward's massive! It says that if we could get a weird book from this fat-ass duke, we'll be paid 2.000.000 jewel! Lucky we get it first right?" He grinned. "Lucy going to infiltrate the mansion of this fat-ass duke."

"Mm.. How? Lucy and you, especially you, aren't exactly the most subtle fish in the pond." He said, a raised eyebrow the only indication of his apprehension of that idea. "Knowing you, you'd probably burn the whole mansion before thinking of taking the book." He sweatdropped at the image of Natsu spewing fire from his mouth standing on top of a burning ruins of a castle.

"Great idea!"

"That's not exactly an idea."

"Well, apparently the fat-ass duke wanted a new blonde maid to hire. Lucy's blonde, so there you have it!" Natsu grinned like a loon.

"Sound enough. At least it was better than burning the castle to the ground." Kirito sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine from talking with the less-than-inteligent pyromaniac mage. "If it's stealth you need, i can help you with it. Want a helping hand? I need some job anyway." Kirito offered, eager to fill his nonexistent pocket.

"Okay." Natsu grinned happily. "The more the merrier!"

"Aye!"

* * *

**And so...**

* * *

"Ufu.. Is this carriage comfortable enough for you.. _Master_?" The last word of that sentence was filled with so much sarcasm that it physically hurt just to hear it. Lucy smirked deviously, her inner devil shining through her usually docile attitude.

"I.. I see a maid from hell.." Natsu moaned as he sank deeper into his seat, his face all but drained off of its color.

Happy wailed and waved his tiny furry blue paws around in mock anger. "I'm the master here!" He screamed as he tried to regain his usurped position as the master of the newly minted maid, Lucy.

"Haha.. I'm also interested to be your master, Lucy. I'll be sure to spoil you rotten if you want.." Kirito teased with a sly smirk that often made Asuna blush and stutter incoherent things. It really amuses him to see her like that from time to time. According to her -which he never really agrees with- that devious smirk of his enhanced some of his already high charm. Something about making him seem wild or naughty or whatever. That's why, it was unsurprising and infinitely pleasing for him to see Lucy blush and splutter in embarrassment.

After all, if the infamous flash wasn't immune to his teasing and his patented 'naughty devil smirk', someone as innocent and harmless as Lucy will never be able to be immune to it.

"S-Shut up!" She screamed in embarrasment, prompting Kirito to laugh and Natsu to moan painfully. They left her then, giving her enough time to regain her lost composure and calm her raging blush. Kirito was quite sure that anymore than that, her face will turn into a tomato. "Oh, right. Natsu?" He addressed the currently suffering pink haired pyromaniac. The sick fire mage turned to her, his gaze showing how much he wanted to flee from the vehicle and burn it to ground for its sin of ever existing in the world. "Why did you pick me to be your team?" Inquired the blonde mage.

"Err.. you are a good person." He managed to talk while struggling to throw up.

Lucy paused in her seat. Her face set in a shocked but pleased face. _Even though he said it that way, he acknowledged me.._

Kirito, maintaining his teasing persona, was about to jump at the chance to tease the two of them about seeing the first sign of love when Natsu, the most idiotic and blunt bastard in the world, said something to ruin that chance. "You're also a weirdo.." He said as he crossed his hands on his chest.

Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance. _He called me.. Me... a weirdo!?_

Natsu was looking like a paper sheet by now. Perhaps, moving and talking made him ready to die there.. "Anyway, this is my first job i'll do it without fail!" She said proudly.

Kirito, however, focused on another glaring breach on reality. Happy had just changed his first salmon into a dried squid and was now eating a... is that the suppossedly endangered species of fish, the sunfish, he's eating. Kirito twitched an eyebrow when he saw the cat nonchalantly eating the rare fish while talking to Lucy, who either don't know of the fish's endangered status or didn't care one bit about it.

Poor thing.

Now they're talking about the sharing of the payment, which is utterly unfair in his opinion. Lucy says she will take 7 parts of it and the rest 3 part are going to the males, since, according to her, they won't be doing much. Kirito frowned and looked down at his empty wallet, imagining it turning into some kind of rabid dog, growling and sneering in search of gold and gems... Not a good image.

Speaking of animals... Kirito turned towards the sole non-human in the group. Happy, currently muching on what seemed like the famously poisonous blue-ring octopus. _Flying cats... Were there any flying dogs? If possible, a wolf. It'd be awesome! _He thought to himself, scrutinizing the blue magical feline with such intensity that made his silvery black eye seemed to glow an eerie light.

Happy broke into a cold sweat, face pale while his eye sneaked a glance at the shadow mage. _S-scary.._

* * *

The town of Shirotsume was really nice, Kirito admitted. The town, while still keeping its western design like many others, was notably more down to earth and very nature friendly. It really helps you relax here.

However, one certain fire mage was not in peace with himself.

"I'm never going to ride a carriage again." He grumbled to himself as he rubbed a spot in his stomach that he has emptied clean today.

"So you say." Kirito responded with a benign smile. "However, we can just take a train or a magic car later. It doesn't have to be a carriage Natsu." He suggested. Having learned about the various method of transportation in Earthland, Kirito knew many ways of transport, though he still prefered his black motorbike from back home. "It's no problem see?"

"That's exactly the problem." He groaned.

"I know." Kirito replied with a nod.

"Sadistic bastard."

"Should we take another carriage?"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my mistakes." Natsu prostrated with his head bowed low into the ground, face greening as he imagined another ride in the carriage.

"Thought so." Kirito nodded, satisfied despite himself. He paused right then and there. His sadistic side, which he never had before, appeared again and this time, while lacked any malicious intent, could be felt. Its there. Just sitting and waiting to show itself. Kirito frowned. Lucy's a bad influence on him.. "Let's get going guys!" He called.

"Let's go eat something!" And Natsu was back to his usual self in an instant.

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked him with a raised eyebrow. Having seen him eaating the fire of Bora's magic, wouldn't it be more cost-friendly if he just burn something and eat the fire like he did Bora's?

"What a cruel person.." Natsu grumbled, still feeling irate from his latest ride in the carriage of hell.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, not catching anything from him. "What do you mean?"

"You see Lucy, Dragon Slayer magic, while able to eat others of its element, couldn't eat their own. Say, Natsu could eat Bora's fire, because it wasn't his own fire. If he burn a house with his own fire and try to eat the flames, he will just hurt himself." He explained, adopting his teacher pose. "That's one of its limitations."

Natsu dashed away to a restaurant building several meters away, smiling a happy megawatt grin that seemed to be able to brighten the world. Kirito sniffed the air, smelling the drool-enticing smell of cooked meat wafting in the air. He smiled and walked up to his current teammate and his pet, ready to fill some room in his stomach. However, they stopped when they saaw Lucy walking ahead of them, no sign of stopping.

"You guys go ahead and eat." She stated. "I've something to do."

"What with her?" Natsu asked, folding his hands across his chest. "It'd have been more fun if we eat together.." He grumbled his complaints.

"Well, maybe she needs to use the toilet or something?" Kirito supplied, wanting to difuse his teammate's discomfort. "Anyway, let's go inside and eat some food!" Kirito skipped happily into the small building of the restaurant.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy smiled happily, glad to have someone who understood the importance of a full stomach.

In a bit, their table was covered without any spare with foods. Porks, chicken meats, steaks, sushis, pizza, you name them. Kirito took his time to enjoy a particularly nice looking rib steak. He seriously has to give the cooks their well deserved praise for these foods. It tastes good. He grinned as he muched at his chicken, enjoying its flavor. Natsu was off to his side, greedily taking anything that his hands could reach and stuffing it into his bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Let's leave this one for Lucy!" Natsu said happily as he took another bit from the juicy piece of pork meat in his hands. "I think she loves the oily one."

Kirito glanced at them from his food and couldn't help but sigh. His time with Asuna as a married couple had told him that, under no condition should you ever present an oily, fatty, and colestroll filled food into a young woman, least you suffer the wrath of an angered goddess. This one, the one meat Natsu wanted to give to Lucy, was possibly, the most oily and fatty meat he has ever seen in his life. Lucy will probably burn it to hell than eating it.

"Since when do i like oily things.." Growled a feminine voice from behind.

"Oh.." Happy turned.

"Hey Lu..cy." Natsu's voice died in his throat as he beheld the sight of his current teammate.

"Holy hell.." Kirito whispered.

In front of them, stood Lucy in all her maid-like glory. She apparently changed her clothes into that of a french maid outfit, her hair tied into two cute short twintails. Some locks of her hair framing her cute face. She giggled at their gobsmacked expression, putting a finger at her lips she hummed happily. "I really do look good on everything i wear." She said before she winked.

Kirito turned his head to look at Natsu and Happy, both of them with wide eyes and gaping mouth. He blinked his eyes as he saw some flashes in the background. He swore, he just saw that their background seemed to turn black and lightning started to crackle there.

Magic. Let's leave it there.

Lucy clasped her hands in front of her mouth, acting like a shy maid in front of her possessive master. "have you finished your meal master?"

Natsu and happy immediately huddled up in a deep conversation. "What should we do? We were just joking that time but she took it seriously.." Happy whispered his friend.

"We can't tell her that it was joke now right?" He asked.

"I can totally hear you two!" Lucy ground her teeth so hard, Kirito could hear it crack.

* * *

**Later..**

* * *

Kirito forced himself not to twitch his brows or to snicker. Right now, they're inside the manor in which, their clients lived. The client was an older man in his fourty's and his wife. The problem wasn't the manor or the clients appearance. Kirito had to consciously stop himself from complaining about the idioticy of the people of this reality.

His name. Motherfucker! his name was so silly that Kirito couldn't take the billionaire seriously even if he did try to.

Kaby Melon.

Stress on the word MELON.

In the dictionary, Melon was described as a round fruit with the color of light green with rough skin. Now, however, it seems that the definition changed into a billionare man in his fourty's with grayish hair and moustache.

Fuck! His eyebrows must have twitched since the man paused in his greetings.

"You have yummy name!" Natsu expressed his mind openly at the man and earning himself a stern reprimanding from Lucy. seemed to take the joke about his name slide and eyed all of them with amusement in his eyes.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize about your joke. In fact, its quite funny." He said, humoring the three teenage wizards in front of him benignly. "I heard that a lot too.." He murmured with a smile.

_Where have i heard that name before..? _Lucy thought to herself, eyeing the indulgent client with scrutinizing look in her eyes.

"Well then, let me tell you about the job i assigned to you." He started, smile still in his face, however, his voice gained a noticeable edge in it. Ignoring the cheers from the mages, he continued. "My request is for you to tear up and destroy a book called 'Daybreak', which is in the possession of Duke Everlue." He paused to let the information sink in once more.

Natsu opened his mouth, ready to ask his question when Mr. Melon raised his hand to stop him.

"You can also burn it." he smiled.

He grinned happily. "I can just burn it huh? Then let's just burn the whole mansion down!" He said happily, a small fire lit up from his index finger with a slight _fwoosh_.

"No, you will get thrown into a jail for sure!" Lucy reprimanded sternly.

"Yes mother hen." Kirito smiled as she blushed and stutter at him.

"No fun.." Natsu and Happy sulkedin their corner.

"A-anyway, Mr. Melon, i want to know the reason why you want that book destroyed." She asked, looking away from the grinning Kirito beside her. Natsu huffed at her, making 'tut tut' noise as he did so with a shake of his head.

"Who cares? It's 200.000 Jewel here!" He said happily. However he was interrupted when Mr. Melon raised his hand.

"It was 2.000.000 Jewel." He corrected.

Kirito, Lucy, Natsu and Happy paused in shock before their eyes bugged out of their sockets in a comical way as they voiced their shock. "2.000.000 Jewel!?" They exclaimed together in shock. Kirito had a dollar sign in his eyes now, the same with Lucy. Natsu and Happy gained a manic glint there, like a hungry predator ready to kill its prey. They then slumped into a dreamy state of bliss as their head counted their share.

"It seems you came here without knowing about that." He smiled indulgently, chuckling a bit here and there.

"I-if we divide 2.000.000 by 4, h-how much is it?" Natsu mumbled to himself, eyes a swirling spiral in confusion. Suddenly he reered his ehad back and grabbed his head as if in pain. "Aaah! I can't even count it!"

"Its really easy!" Kirito exclaimed happily, a drool escaping his mouth as he readjusted a black reading glasses he took out of nowhere. He raised a calculator for them to see. "According to my calculation, it will be-"

"No! I will get 1.000.000 and Natsu will get 1.000.000 then Lucy and Kirito will get the rest!" Happy exclaimed in a slurr.

Black aura rose from Kirito while glowing pinkish aura came from Lucy. Their hair rose up and wavered in an imaginary breeze as their power skyrocketed. Kirito's eyes glowed a menacing dark purple while Lucy had straightened the whip she usually armed herself with. "Dear, Little catty wished to be disciplined." Kirito muttered with a smile, a hand on his left cheek in a false kindness. The face would be cute if there's no gleaming dark evil eyes on him or the apparition behind him.

"Ufufu.. Isn't he?" Lucy agreed while straightening her whip with a noticeable _thwack._

Natsu and Happy hugged each other, whimpering in a pitiful state as they gazed fearfully at the apparition behind Kirito. It took the form of a robed figure, though they could see that below the robe was nothing but bone. It also wore a necklace made of crying babies in its neck. On its skeleton hands were knives with blood stains. It cries and laughs, a combination of sound so impossible to make, yet the apparition perfected it and made it so much creepy it was horrifying.

The robe figure put down its robe to reveal the skeleton face it had. The eyes was an endless pooll of darkness, it grinned at them and-

"Hem hem." Mr. Melon coughed into his hand. Obviously fake. "We're getting sidetracked." He seemed pale when they looked at him, and he was noticeably shaking with his wife, trying to maintain their smile witch was now shaking too. "And please, dispell that horrifying image." Natsu and Happy nodded their heads with a meek aye, still hugging together in fear.

Kirito cocked his head to the side, an action copied by the spectre behind him, making it all the more unnerving. "What magic are you speaking about, Mr. Melon?" he asked innocently.

"What magic are you all-" Was as far as Lucy can say after she laid eyes on the spectre behind Kirito, still spewing its wailing laughter with glee as the babies hanging in its neck cried.

Kirito turned his head to look at what they talked and saw nothing but the pristine wall of Mr. Melon's mansion. "Pfft. You're joking. Funny." He said dryly as he then whistled an innocent albeit jaunty tune.

"A-anyway" Still shaken, he started again. "I want that book destroyed. I can't allow that book to exist." He answered in a despairing voice.

Natsu's head suddenly when alight with red flames, making Lucy jump in shock. "Alright! I'm fired up!" In a bit, Natsu has grabbed Lucy's hand and Lucy grabbed Kirito. With a shark like grin, Natsu dashed at lightning speed out of the mansion. "Let's go!" he said.

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Mr. Melon still sat on the sofa, head down in serious contempt. "Daybreak... That book has to be erased from the face of the world." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Duke Everlue's Residence.**

* * *

Duke Everlue's mansion, Kirito grudgingly acknowledged, was large and nice to the eyes. It was colored maroon with its large windows gleaming in the sunlight. The garden too, was very well maintained, while also very disturbing. The plants there was cut to the shape of the short stubby egg-like man, all grinning that blasted pig like smile. The gate, however, was a definite bitch.

It was made of 10 centimetres of iron.

"I heard you were recruiting mage so i come!" Lucy shouted from her stand in front of the iron gate. Below here, hidden nicely inside her shadow, was Natsu, Kirito and Happy who was trying not to wiggle around so as not to wave Lucy's Shadow. "is there anyone home?" She shouted her question.

Lucy glanced down at her own shadow, feeling the stared hidden in its darkness. She gritted her teeth in annoyance. _Allure an old man, grab the book, destroy it, and i got 2.000.000 jewel! Piece of Cake! _She cheered a bit in her head.

"Do it well.." Natsu cheered to her from her shadow.

"Good Luck!" Happy joined in.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kirito made his own cheer for her. "I know you can do it!"

Then there's a small rumble from the ground before it exploded upwards, sending dusts, pebbles and bricks away and into the surroundings. From it, out came an ugly pink haired giant in a maid outfit, not unlike Lucy's own. Her eyes glowed a bit as she gazed at the small form of Lucy. "Ho? A maid applicant? Master! There's someone who wants to apply!" She said shouted in her gruff voice.

Another hole erupted from behind Lucy and out of it, came a pudgy short man with brown hair and brown mustache, wearing a black suit with a silly pig-like grin in place. "Boyoyo! Did you call for me?" He asked. This is Duke Everlue, the master of this residence.

_I bet Asuna will chop him if she ever saw him. He looks more like a pig than a human.. _Kirito thought to himself.

"Let see.." He scrutinized Lucy who was currently smiling a very crooked smile.

_He gave me goosebumps.. Gotta endure! For 2.000.000 jewel!_ Lucy thought to herself.

"No thanks." He said, waving his hand at her dismissingly. "Go hom Ugly." He said.

Kirito wondered if the man could create stone arrows with the word ugly on it and sent it flying for someone, because at that instant, Lucy seemed to froze in place before an arrow made of stone with the word 'ugly' on it appeared and pierced her on the heart. She was then picked up by the gorilla like maid, her limp body shook slightly at the painful jabe at her sex appeal.

"You heard him. Go home Ugly." She said and another arrow made its way on her stomach.

The stubby pig turned, grinning at her. "Only beautiful girls, Fit a great man like me." At that mention, the ground errupted once again and out of it came four lanky, skinny and extremely ugly maids with various shape of faces.

_They're not human! _Kirito mumbled inside the shadow. _No human can be that ugly! _

The ugly maids started to woo the pig-like duke with honey words, while Lucy was left with hanging jaws, looking at the disgusting scene of how ugly peoples congregate among themselves. They left back inside the mansion, laughing like idiotic loons. Lucy picked herself and sat on the ground under a tree, crying for her crushed pride. Kirito came out of her shadow, Natsu and Happy in tow and looked at the crying blonde.

"They're the ugly ones." He said, without really thinking. "You're cute. That's all that matters."

Lucy looked at him, teary brown eyes gazed at his own steely orbs of silvery black. She was about to say something for him as a thanks for the encouragement when Natsu, being the dense bastard that he was, commented slightly. "Man, that's a bit useless."

"Its not my fault!" She screamed indignantly. "That guy's sense of beauty is just too unique."

"More like twisted." Kirito added his own two scent before Happy, deciding to be the cruel cat, commented.

"Excuses." He said calmly. Lucy cried harder then.

Natsu punched his fist into an open palm, ignoring the bawling Lucy who was being comforted by Kirito. He grinned his insuferable grin, showcasing his sharp canines to the world as he did so, making his grin all the more animalistic. "Okay.' he started, feeling excited by the second. "Since it came to this, we'll go with plan T!" He said.

Lucy gained fire in her eyes. Fire so hot it burnt the grass around her. She stood up and glared at the mansion as she so very wished that the mansion would burst and gone in flames of hell along with its resident. "I'll never forgice that old fart!" She shouted, fury burning bright in her eyes. "But what's Plan T?" She asked in confusion.

"T stands for Take-them-heads-on!" Happy explained.

"Simpleton!" Kirito said. "How about we do Plan I-O instead?"

"And what is it about again?" Lucy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I fo infiltrate and O for obliterate! Its like this. Me and Lucy will move through the shadow to infiltrate and search for the book. You and Happy will make a distraction by destroying the mansion with your fire! How about that? More practical if i do say so myself." Kirito nodded to himself sagely, proud for his ability to make plans on the fly.

"That's good!" Natsu said. "Let's burn it down!"

They never see a crystal orb floating above the tree just right behind them.

* * *

...

* * *

Kirito and Lucy appeared through the shadows in a storage room located on the highest floor in the mansion. Kirito stood up, leaving Lucy on the floor, wheezing to get her bearing back after her first try at shadow-travel. The shadow mage eyed the room, eyes roaming over the armors and swords displayed while keeping himself vigilant over any method of spying. Finally, after a few moment, Lucy stood up, a bit shaky, but still..

"Okay.. Now we're inside the mansion, what do we do?" The stellar mage inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Natsu should be ready in a minute or two.." She muttered to herself, adopting a thinking position. "Should we check this room for the book?" She suggested.

"I doubt it that the pig-duke would leave the book here." He said coolly. However, his eyes immediately took a predatory glint to it as he eyed the shelves and boxes in the room. "However, that doesn't mean its impossible. Also, i think i'll scavenge anything interesting here. You know, spoils of war and all that stuff.." He trailed off as he skipped away into the shelves, searching for interesting books or tomes about magic.

"S-scavenge.." Lucy trailed unsurely. Sighing, she followed the shadow mage in stripping the room bare of any of its possible secrets.

Kirito picked some books from the shelf, turned some of its page before stuffing it back into the shelf where it belonged, finding it useless and unimportant for his interests. He turned again, this time inspecting some of the armors displayed. The shadow-mage knocked on the iron plates, gaining himself a hollow clanking noise from it and he nodded to himself, assured that the thing was made of pure iron. He turned then to the boxes where he found a plastic skull the size of happy's head. He grinned and promptly threw the object into his shadow where it sank into the bottomless darkness.

"What's that skull for?" Lucy asked as she pulled her head away from a book. "Is it some kind of magic item?"

"Nope." Kirito answered, not bothering to look away from the box he was inspecting. "Souvenir for Happy." he said. From there on, it was a game of pick and throw between lucy and Kirito, where they picked any object they found interesting and dumping it on the shadow-mage's shadow to bring home later. It was only because of an explosion that they were rminded of their mission.

"Crap!" They screamed together before banging out of the door and into the hall.

They entered each room they passed, not bothering to care at all on how they searched the room. Kirito thrashed the room off all its things with his shadows and Lucy sparred no kindness in turning the neat room into a replica of the sunken Titanic ship. One by one, the rooms were all detroyed, some better (Lucy) and some thoroughly destroyed that it was irreparable (Kirito). They passed an open area, near a gigantic white marbe stair where they saw all five of the ugly maids laying face down on the floor with burns on their body and their maid outfit shredded.

Lucy huffed happily at the sight. "Hmph." She harrumped. "Serves them right!"

"Yes yes." Kirito placated her. "You can come later to rub it on their face after we get the book now lets go!"

With that, they moved further into the corridor, destroying rooms all the while. With a bang, they burst into a big spacy room filled with shelves upon shelves of books. The library, they speculated, was probably their best bet in finding the book. Nodding to each other, the two mages set upon founding the book that was their ticket for a straight 2.000.000 cash.

"Err.. Where the hell is that book." Kirito growled, even after using the helps of his shaodws to search for the book, he was still far from finding even a glimpse of it.

"I'm stumped here..'' Lucy whined as well.

The room suddenly bursted open, Kirito and Lucy was already in position with their respective fighting stance. However, their tenseness was gone when they saw that Natsu with his muffler drapped on his face like some sort of mask and Happy on his shoulder entered the room. Kirito eyed the both of them strangely, especially on how their fingers was making a handsign universally linked to the ninjas from back home.

"Err.. what are you-" He began but was immediately cut off.

"Oh! It's Kirito- de gozaru!" Natsu grinned from behind his mask, Kirito was sure of it. "This room is full of books- de gozaru!" The excitable fire mage began as he surveyed the room, hands still on the ninja handsign.

"Aye- de gozaru!" Happy copied.

Kirito slapped a hand to his face as he looked aat the both of them, searching for the book with child like glee. Shouting at the top of their lungs when they found a book with funny titles. Kami, he also found a porn there.. With a sigh, Kirito pinched the bridge of his nose, getting ready to deliver a tongue lashing at them to be serious at this job for his life depended on it, or its price to be exact, before suddenly, Natsu pulled out a certain golden book with a triumphant smile on his face, oblivious of how important the book is.

"Hey look! A golden book!" he said.

"Natsu! Please look for it seriously!" Lucy reprimanded from her corner after stuffing in some books she checked. However, she immediately paused upon laying her gaze on the title on the golden book. "Eh! Its Daybreak!?" She said.

"Looks like a sunrise.." Happy commented airily.

"We foudn it !" Kirito exclaimed, truely shocked.

"For real!?" Natsu said, just as shocked. "Well then lets burn it!" He said, fist burning up in red hot flames.

However, it wasn't to be. "W-wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed, snatching the book from the pink haired mage's grasp in lightning quick movement. The fire mage extiguished the fire from his fist, letting the limb drop back to his side as he eyed the stellar mage in confusion. "The author of this book is.. Kemu Zaleon!?" She squealed in shock.

"Kemu.." Kirito and Natsu cocked their head to the side in confusion.

"He was a mage who was also a novelist!" She exclaimed happily. Glitters appeared around her as she squealed happily. "I'm a big fan of him!" She said. "I thought i've read all his creations but this one must be an unpublished work!" She squealed as she hugged the book to herself.

"Whatever, let's just burn the book!" Natsu said, lighting his finger like a matchstick.

'What are you saying!?' Lucy turned to him with a scandalized look on her face as if she had just heard the biggest and gravest herecy in the world. "Whis could be a Cultural heritage! Burning it is unthinkable!" She said.

"You're abandoning your job!" Happy piped in.

"I said i'm a big fan, didn't i!?" She roared.

"And now you're shouting at us.." The duo started to stalk on her, like a pack of lions ready to pounce on a poor deer.

"Let's say we burned it and i'll keep it." She cried a bit at the prospect of detroying such a book.

"i don't like lying." Natsu said slowly, threateningly.

It was then that they were interrupted by an annoying voice of Duke Everlue. "I see, I see." It spoke. Suddenly, the floor exploded upwards, sending debrises and tiles upwards into the air. The ugly obese duke jumped up from the hole he made, grinning madly all the while. "So it was Daybreak you want, eh?" he said.

"See? Its because you're so slow.." Natsu saaid, pointing at the fat duke while giving Lucy a I-blame-you look.

"I-I'm sorry." She said apologized dejectedly, feeling guilty for holding the down.

"What's up with the floor of this mansion.." Happy commented randomly in a hushed voice to Kirito. "I pity whoever is tasked on repairing them." Kirito murmured in the same hushed voice in reply.

The Duke sneered at them, a mocking smile on his face. "I was wondering what those mages were looking for. Hmph! So it was just that worthless book!?" He exclaimed loudly.

_Our client is willing to pay 2.000.000 jewel to see this book to be destroyed? And yet, the person keeping it, Everlue, called this book worthless... Something is fishy. _Lucy thought to herself. She then turned to Natsu, a twinkle in her eyes. "So, i can keep it right? Since its worthless and all.." She persuaded.

"No!" The old man began to throw a tantrum in his frustration. "What's mine is mine!"

_There's something wrong with that book. Something's not adding up.. _Kirito narrowed his eyes on the book.

"Shall we just burn it then?" Natsu asked, feeling a bit bored with the useless prattle going on between the stellar mage and fat duke.

"No!" Kirito denied sharply.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy agreed vehemently.

"Okay, Lucy i could understand, but you!? What's your reason not to destroy that book! Its our mission!" Natsu shot a glare at the two of them, but neither flinched nor cared at his harsh look. Kirito kept his cool steel-like eyes on the book while Lucy pouted.

"I'll just read it now then!" Lucy declared while putting herself on the floor and opening the book without a care in the world.

"Right now!?" Natsu, Happy and Duke Everlue shouted indignantly in shock. Kirito shook his head, hands crossed across his chest and looked at Natsu seriously with one open eye, displaying the cold steel color of his orbs.

"There's something in that book concerning Everlue and Mr. Melon, otherwise he'll not care about those papers one bit." Kirito said in a calm tone. 'We got to find out about it before we destroy it. Maybe its important and we can report it later to Mr. Melon." Kirito suggested.

"Enough! Seeing your hands on the book that belongs to my fabulous self, make me sick!" he all bout shouted at the band of mages in front of him before he snapped his fingers and roared. "Vanish brothers!" He called. Suddenly, one of the shelves slid open, showing a secret pathway behind it, where to people stood.

One was a man with slightly tanned skin. He has bluish black hair that was styled to resemble a four pointed star, held back from his face with an orange bandana. He wore a high collared blue T-shirt with yellow zigzag designs on its side. He wore a white armband with a symbol of a blue wolf with a blue S behind it.

The other one was a bald man with caucassian skin. His face was decorated with chinese characters. He wore a white high collared white shirt withgreen zipper. On his arm, was the saame armband as his partner. Drapped on his back was a giant frying pan.

"That emblem!" Happy, being his usual intelligent self, pointed to them. "That's the mark of the mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!" He exclaimed.

"So you hired these guys, eh?" Natsu, punched his open palm, getting fire up at the prospect of a fight.

"Boyoyo! The Southern Wolves are always hungry. Prepare yourselves!" He said, as the two mercenaries stood at his side at the ready.

"Natsu buy us some time! This book has a secret in it!" Lucy said as she dashed to the door to make a haste retreat. The door closed with hard baam! and with that the room was plunged into silence on again. Kirito exchanged glances with Natsu and as though through silent conversation, both boys nodded to themselves and set their eyes on the blue cat.

"Happy. Go get Lucy." Natsu ordered. "Me and Kirito will take care of this."

The Duke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he focused his magic on the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to tremble and sank in on itself. "My fabulous self will go after the girl. You take care of the boy." He said as he disappeared through the ground.

"yes sir." They answered.

"Come on, fire mage, shadow mage, show us what you can do." The bald mercenary, who for convenience' sake, will be dubbed as White, said.

"How did you know?" Kirito asked, shoulders tensing, hands set on the hilt of- "Crap. Forgot to bring my sword." he muttered to himself, mentally kicking himself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Your legs were wrapped in fire when you defeated Virgo. There is no doubt about it, you're a fire mage. As for you, You thrashed the rooms with your shadow aren't you?" White explained coolly.

"Then that means you've prepared yourselves right?" Natsu asked, making some kind of menacing monster pose with his hands spread upwards. Then without warning fire erupted from him in a small explosion as his body was covered in flames. Kirito was forced to erect his shadow and form a wall to protect him from the flames. The fact that he could still feel the warmth of it was a testament of Natsu's ability as a fire mage. Finally the flames subsided, leaving only his fists and feet aflame. "Take this!" he shouted, dashing up fast and threw a flaming punch-

only to be blocked by a frying pan.

"Sorry to say this but we fight our best against fire mages'." He said, holding his frying pan in his back while presenting said back arrogantly at Natsu. Kirito frowned at the blatant insult at Natsu's fighting prowess. However, his thought was cut as Natsu was sent through the wall with a slap from the frying pan.

"Nat- Shit!?" He cursed when the other guy appeared behind him in a burst of speed and kicked him in the back, sending him into the same hole natsu made. Kirito twisted his body nimbly and landed on the golden tongue where Natsu stood. "Bastard."

"You may be a mage from Fairy Tail, but you're just a mage in the end." Blue, the mercenary with the star shaped hair, said. "You're no match for pro fighter mercenaries." he said condescendingly.

"Tsk." Kirito clicked his teeth and rolled his neck eaarning a pop. "What do you think Natsu?"

"Hmph!" he harrumphed. "You guys joined forces and thats all you got?"

"Brother those guy is looking down at us." Blue said, a tick mark on his head.

However, White kept calm and asked another question at the fairy tail mages. "Do you know what a mage's weakness is?"

"You mean motion sickness!?" Natsu asked in shock.

Kirito face planted at that. "it's only you Natsu.." he said.

"Their weakness is their body." White said as he tensed his leg in preparation for a jump. Indeed, he jumped high and slashed down on the golden tongue, the two mages were standing on, cutting through it. Kirito, not wanting to be outdone, willed his shadow to rise to the air and grab the large slab of gold before throwing it into the White mercenary.

"Hmph! useless!" he roared and promptly batted the peace of gold away from him with his frying pan. "In order to learn magic, you have to train your mind!" he roared.

The two fairy tail mages were then assaulted by wall breaking punches by the blue mercenary. "As a result you're neglecting your body." He said. He doesn't seem perturbed that his attack missed, as he kept his calm and kept on throwing another punch.

"In other words, against us who trained our bodies everyday, you're no match in either power or speed." The blue mercenary finished.

"Is that so?" Kirito asked dismissively.

"Whoa.. I'm scared.." Natsu jeered dryly. "So, when will you got serious?"

"Brother, Lets use our combination attack!" Blue said. White set down his frying pan, letting Blue to jump on top of it, hands clasped in a praying position. **"Special move: Destructing Heaven and Earth!"** They said together in a practiced speech.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled.

Kirito merely summoned a black magic circle on both of his hands, focusing on summoning dark energies from it. Soon his hand were no longer human palms but black, fog-covered, claws with spikes along the wrists. **"Shadow make: Claws!" **

"HAAAA!" With a roar of effort, White sent the frying pan upwards, throwing Blue with such a force that a miniature shockwave was sent at them. Natsu, distracted at seeing the blue sent upwards, never noticed that White was blurring up to him. "When you face the heaven-" However, Kirito noticed it and immediately set himself in front of Natsu and set himself in a guarding position. "We're down on earth!" he said and slapping the frying pan so hard he was sent slightly up into the air, despite his guards and slamed him hard onto the opposite wall.

Natsu didn't stay idle either, he rolled on the floor and immediately jumped away and looked up to see the Blue one was targeting him with a kick. "When you face the earth, we're on the heaven." He kicked down hard on his back, sending him into a crater on the ground.

They jumped away and stood with each other, calm as they ever be. "That's the combination attack of the vanish brother."

"There is no one that could survive after-"

"After what?" Came the irritated voice of Natsu.

"Tch, That made me cramp." Kirito commented. "Oy, Natsu! Let's show them what we can do!" he said.

"This will blow them apart!" Natsu punched his fist rogether, summoning a red magic circle in front of him and quickly inhaled. Forming his hand as if holding a trumpet, he quickly exhaled. A stream of hot white fire flew from his mouth, like a giant comet rocketing to their target. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **He announced his spell.

Kirito formed a slightly bigger pitch black magic circle on his right claws as he gathered purplish dark power on it. The energy crackled as its power increased, quickly encovering the entire right claws. Kirito braced himself by setting his foot apart. Finally as the energy hit its maximum limit, it formed into a giant dark purple cresent from his claws up to his shoulder. **"****Crescent Claws!" **He sent the crescent moon shaped energy blast upon them.

The two attack moved with Natsu's slightly faster than Kirito's at mach-speed and onto their targets. White, apparently able to keep himself calm, set his Frying pan down and unto the incoming fire. The fire hit straight into the frying pan and it was immediately absorbed. Quickly, White sent the absorbed fire back into the incoming wave of darkness.

The two attacks collides and exploded on each other, sending smokes apart.

"Natsu." Kirito called from behind him. "Do you feel up for a bit plagiarism?" Kirito asked mischievously, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ho?" Natsu grinned. "I'm listening."

The smoke and debris settles down in few minutes. And what they showed afterwards shocked both of the mercenaries enough that their jaws hit the hard floor and stayed that way for quite a while, neither seems to notice this as they pointed one shaky finger at the two mages in front of them. Kirito, in all his glory, stood there with a giant black frying pan in his hand. Atop said fryinf pan, was Natsu with his fists glowing in red fire.

**"Shadow Make: Frying Pan!"**

Kirito then, copying their foes technique, threw Natsu up into the air, resulting in a giant shockwave that sent their foes a few ways back. Having done its job, the dark energy that was used to form the overgrown piece of kitchenware turned back into its wispy form which then abruptly cover both of Kirito's hand, not unlike Natsu's own.

Forming a magic circle, Natsu let Gravity took hold of him as the fire in his hands danced, turning into something resembling a giant bat wing. **"Kairyuu no Yokugeki!" **he roared as he slammed his fist downwards.

Kirito dashed forward as he summoned his signature magic circle on both of his fists where the wispy black energy turned flame-like in quality, gaining an ethereal feel to it. It quickly formed into the form of a giant flaming claws. As Kirito narrowed his enemy, He immediately punched forward, sending the black claws of darkness into their petrified enemy. **"Okami Hametsu!" **He roared.

**"Special Move: Kairyuu no Hisan kassai!" **They both roared as their attack combined, forming a reddish black flame. With a loud boom, the mansion went up in a giant conflagation of black fire. As the smoke and dust settled down, th mercenary duo was shown unconscious on the ground, both burnth and black, mouth hanging open in shock.

"That's what we call-" Kirito started.

"-A special move!" Natsu finished.

They both fist bumped.

Battle: Natsu & Kirito V.S Vanishing Brothers. **Winner: Natsu & Kirito. **

* * *

**A/N: There you go! A new Chapter! Hope you enjoy! Waiting for your Review, minna-san! Jaamata ashita! **


End file.
